Hear me Roar!
by NicolasLannister
Summary: Naruto has many names : the pride of the Lannisters, the bastard child of Tywin, the prodigy. One thing is certain; he will do his utmost to uphold the name of his prestigious House. The Seven Kingdoms shall hear him roar!
1. The pride of the Lannisters

**Hear me Roar!**

**Summary : **Naruto had many names : the pride of the Lannisters, the bastard child of Tywin, the prodigy. One thing is certain; he will do his utmost to uphold the name of his prestigious House. The Seven Kingdoms shall hear him roar!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to their respective author.

**Warnings** : Cuss words and a lemon at the end of the chapter. This is rated M for a reason. If you are not of legal age, you can skip this part, as it does not impact the story.

Greetings, my Lords and Ladies. I, your faithful servant offer to you the first installment of the Hear me Roar! Fanfiction. Please, be at ease and enjoy the ride.

**(Hear me Roar! – The pride of the Lannisters)**

The pride of the Lannisters. That's how his grandfather called _him_; that fair-haired, blue-eyed _bastard_. Oh, he was no Lannister. He lacked the precious green eyes that distinguished the most powerful House of the realm.

He was his polar opposite. Whereas he was cruel, vindictive and hot-headed, _he_ was kind, forgiving and collected. He was arrogant whereas _he_ was humble. _He_ was more handsome than him. _He_ was loved by the guards, loved by the commoners, loved by his mother and uncle and everyone.

Joffrey fumed as he stood in front of his nemesis, the so-called bastard. He held his wooden sword in shaking hands, barely suppressing the urge to rush in and beat the boy senseless with the weapon. The worse thing was that he wasn't even amused or smug that he held such superiority over him. He stood calmly, with an air of bored indifference on his face, as if giving a thought on his opponent was too much of a bother.

With a battle cry, he propelled himself forward and struck with a vertical strike. The bane of his existence simply side-stepped the attack and lightly struck him in the back of the head.

"Anger makes you clumsy. Didn't Jaime taught you that?" He taunted.

Growling, he turned and attacked with renewed vigor, unleashing a fury of thrusts upon his opponent. The boy either avoided the attacks by side-stepping, bending forward, or countered with his own sword. However, with each strike he missed, he received two blows on his vital spots. Kidney, throat, heart, neck, no organ was spared.

How the boy could display so much accuracy and speed was beyond him.

Finally stopping, Joffrey stood bent forward, panting, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He cast a glance at his uncle standing near the doorway. His face displayed his amusement at the bout but he could also see that he disappointed him. It wasn't his fault if his self-appointed mortal rival was so strong!

He was interrupted from his angry thoughts as he felt a sharp pain on his right wrist which made him drop his sword. The sensation of a cool object touching his delicate throat brought him to the harsh reality; he had lost.

"Never turn your eyes from your opponent. I believe you're dead, my Prince."

Loud clapping echoed in the dome like sparing room. Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister strode confidently forward, his steps making nary a noise on the polished marble floor of the Red Keep's training chamber.

"Impressive as always. Kids these days… I'm not even sure I would be able to beat you…" Jaimie scratched his chin, pondering.

"You give me too much credit. I have to give it to Joffrey though; he has improved since our last spar." This was said without an ounce of humor, but Joffrey was certain the blond was mocking him.

"Shut up! Like a bastard like you could give me lessons on swordsmanship!" He yelled, angry.

The corners of the bastard's mouth lifted up and he was struggling not to grin at the petulant brat.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Prince. Did I huwt youw feelings?" He mocked, putting his hands over his heart, looking scandalized.

Joffrey left without a word, planning his revenge on the insufferable prick. The sound of his uncle's loud laugher dug deeply in his pride.

"That was harsh," the Kingslayer said as he controlled his laugher, "I have to ask, do you hate him?" he asked in all seriousness.

The boy gave a long-suffering sigh.

"No, I don't," he shook his head. That surprised Jaime, "but-"

"I think that he's a cruel and vicious cunt," the other interrupted him, "and he could definitely use some humility, but he's still a child. A terribly misguided one, but a brat nonetheless,"

The two of them spoke well into the evening, having not had any time to catch up during the last few weeks.

"Hmm, Joffrey is late. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago to review his performance…" Jaime trailed off uncertainly, worrying over his nephew's whereabouts.

"You're right," the boy frowned, "I'm gonna look for him. Maybe the idiot got lost or something."

"Be careful Naruto, the town is a shady place in the dark of the night."

**(Hear me Roar! – The Cleaver and the Lion)**

Joffrey kicked a rock in his path as he planned his revenge. The commoners stood a fair distance away from his, watching in amusement as the pampered little prince fumed. It was always entertaining to watch the arrogant snotty brat being brought down a peg or two by his unofficial uncle.

So caught up in his dark thoughts, Joffrey failed to notice the curtain of night rapidly falling over the great King's Landing. Unbeknownst to him, three shadows trailed him as he walked upon the seldom trodden cobbled pathways of the Old Quartier.

He was abruptly torn away from his thoughts for the second time today as he collided with a hard wall. Well he thought so anyway. Grumbling he looked up and took a step back as he beheld the 'wall'.

It was a very imposing man, at least two feet tall, with rippling muscles under his leather jacket. Two other men stood alongside the giant, both well-built, with nasty sneer upon their scarred faces.

Joffrey took another step back as he recognized them. They were outlaws of the worst sort; rapist and child murderers. They would not hesitate to cut his throat if it struck their fancy. And looking at the mad bloodlust shining in their eyes, struck their fancy it had.

Negotiation was a big no-no. They were mad hounds out for blood. Begging would bring naught but laughs. He had only two options; to fight or to flee. Fleeing was out of the equation as he was sure his scrawny legs could not in a thousand years distance these veterans of the war. With shaking hands, he went to unsheathe his sword, but he was stopped by a crushing grip on his forearm, stopping the motion.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A royal sheepling lost in the big bad wolf's lair…" The mountain of a man chortled. The two other bandits chuckled at the joke.

"Say, boss, what should do with the princess? Should we fuck her?" The man on the left asked with a perverted leer.

"No, no, I say we look if the muscles beneath a noble's skin is as red as ours…" the other took out a flaying knife.

Now Joffrey was positively terrified. Neither the thought of being raped or being flayed alive appealed to him.

"Know what guys? I think we should see how many bones we can crush before he looses consciousness. Then we can rape him and flay his Lordship!"

The other men quickly agreed, impatient as they were to fulfill their phantasm on the trembling young boy.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," a new voice interrupted, and Joffrey nearly wept in relief as his savior came.

"Three men ganging on a lone teen; how unsightly. Do you know the punishment for harming a member of the Royal Family is?" Naruto asked.

"Tch," the leader spoke, spitting on the pavement, "of course I know. Do you think you have what it takes to stop us, shrimp?" the mountain taunted.

Faster than he could see, the hand holding Joffrey fell to the ground with a disgusting sound. The spectators' eyes widened in disbelief. Fast!

"M-m-m-my hand ARGHHH!" The leader thrashed as the pain registered over the shock of his limb. With a wild thrash, he hit Joffrey in the nose. The prince fell with a grunt, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You want some too?" Naruto looked at the shocked men.

A common misconception was that, when faced with a superior number of opponents, one should aim for the strongest man. It is true when in large battles; the faster the general fell, the faster the army followed. It may also be the case when there is a monstrous gap of power between the strongest man and the rest of the group. In this case however, it simply angered the two remaining men.

They charged with a primal roar tearing itself from their throats. In less time that it took to say "Dear Lord", one was clutching his throat as the blond's blade slit it, the other coughed and wheezed as his right lung was punctured. The leader was quickly beheaded.

With a sharp swipe of his sword, Naruto freed the blade of blood, then put the sword back on his sheath. He extended a hand to Joffrey, a small smile etched on his face.

"Should we head back, my Prince?"

Joffrey Baratheon hesitantly nodded and took the offered appendage.

Whereas before the silence between them was tense, it now laid comfortably between the Lannister and the Baratheon.

**(Hear me Roar! – Bumping through the ranks, youngling?)**

Naruto kneeled in front of his King, his head bowed. Murmurs of how the boy had saved the prince and killed Abbot the Cleaver and his band of wrongdoers had travelled fast in the court. Abbot had after all felled men thrice as old and experienced as him.

The King of the Seven Kingoms, Robert Baratheon stood and walked toward the subject of the latest gossip. He unsheathed his sword and laid it lightly against the blond's left shoulder.

"I, Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, hereby name Naruto Lannister Friend of the Crown."

"It is an honor, my King," Naruto spoke calmly, yet his eyes burned with an inextinguishable fire.

"Now shoo, brat, Tywin is calling for you." Robert said in his rough voice.

**(Hear me Roar! – The Lion King and its youngling)**

"I heard about your promotion. I believe congratulations are in order."

Tywin Lannister was not only the richest man on the land, he was one of the most respected and feared men too. A boy of eighteen, he crushed House Reyne of Castamere. He brutally quelled any upstart wanting to make a name for himself. He married his cousin, a Lannister and had two beautiful children (he did not consider this _thing _as his child), one of which became the Queen of the realm, the other a prodigious knight; the infamous Kingslayer.

However, one of his greatest achievements to date was raising the young man in front of him. He was the paragon of what a Lannister should be; strong, handsome, righteous, kind but ruthless on the field, collected and smart. But most important of all, he was entirely devoted to his family.

The most ironic thing was that he was not a Lannister per se. He had found him, crying in a soft orange blanked next to the cold corpse of what must have been his mother. Such a shame, he had thought, to die so young. However he didn't think much of it; in war, even babies met death. He took the babe in his arms and examined him. He could have been a Lannister if not for his sapphire blue eyes.

He wondered if he should take him in. He had so much money that providing for an orphan would barely make a dent on his accounts, but he didn't think he had the patience to deal with children. He had had enough on his hands with his three children. Two of them turned to be incestuous twins, while the third spent his time fornicating and tainting their House's name.

The more Tywin looked at the infant, the more the thought of leaving him there repulsed him. There was an otherworldly quality to him, and it was ridiculous to say it about a child, but a charisma exuded from the tiny body, one that drew people in. There was a plethora of adjectives to qualify Tywin, but cruel was not one of them. He may be ruthless on the field and cold, but he never cautioned cruelty. And abandoning a child to his untimely death was cruel even in his standards.

The necklace around the small neck identified him as Naruto. So Tywin and the newly christened Naruto Lannister headed back to Casterly Rock.

He had raised Naruto as had his own sons, imparting on him the value of the Lannisters that were passed down from countless generations. He taught him politics and strategy, while he left other important subjects such as mathematics or chemistry to a few trusted tutors (the same as his sons'). He hired the best swordsmen of the Kingdoms to teach his adoptive son swordsmanship, and the boy took to it like a fish to water. His growth rate was so impressive his teachers surmised he would be taken to the Kingsguard before he reached sixteen.

Even if he didn't show it, Tywin was immensely proud of the boy.

"You must be wondering why I summoned you there." It was more of a statement than a question but Naruto nodded nonetheless. Tywin Lannister did not issue summons for trivial matters such as a promotions.

"I have decided to make you, Naruto Lannister, the sole heir of the House of Lannister!"

Naruto's eyes widened comically, before he controlled his facial features. He had thought the title would have belonged to Jaime or his spoilt grandson, not him; an outsider, not even a true Lannister.

"As such," he continued without heeding the boy's inner turmoil, "all my properties, wealth and titles shall belong to you upon my passing. I believe that you will know what to do with them, for the House of Lannisters to prosper for ages to come."

"I shall not disappoint." Naruto spoke solemnly.

A tiny smile graced Tywin's features. People said that he hadn't smiled since his beloved wife, Joanna's passing. Only Naruto managed to bring a smile on his face.

"That is all for today. And keep it under wraps, it would be most unfortunate if it were to fall in some ears…" He trailed off pensively.

"Before I forget, Naruto, you are now fourteen. You have come to an age where some things are expected of you, to perpetuate the name of your line."

A frown appeared on Naruto's face, then a blush assaulted him like a legion of Greyjoy.

"Y-Yes, I understand my Lord."

"What do you think of Lady Sansa?" Tywin asked out of the blue.

Naruto took a moment or two to collect his wits, then spoke hesitantly,

"She is intelligent, well-mannered and polite. She knows how to sew, cook and accomplish every task in the household. But what-" then it downed on him, "you want me to m-marry her?" he squeaked.

"Indeed," Tywin nodded solemnly, "if we could secure an alliance with the House of Starks, it would propel our military might well above most if not all the Kingdoms combined."

'Figures,' Naruto thought somewhat bitterly, 'he only wants to secure an alliance'. Though Naruto couldn't blame him, after all this alliance would be highly profitable to the family, as it would stave off any rebellion or extern assault.

"Our family comes first," Naruto nodded, "if I must marry Lady Sansa to protect it, then so be it."

Tywin had indeed raised him well. Unlike his deformed son, his adoptive son cared about his family and its image.

"Tomorrow you shall accompany that lazy slob and your family to Winterfell. Do us proud, Naruto."

With these parting words, the blond was dismissed.

**(Hear me Roar! – Enshrouded in shadows)**

"I see," a soft voice spoke from beneath a thick hood. "Tywin has made his move. It is high time we move our own pawn."

"What do you think of that other rumor?" His partner, equally hooded asked.

"About the Targaryen woman? It is mere speculation at best. Though we must stay cautious. After all, the greatest folly of the Mad King was that he threw caution to the win."

**(Hear me Roar! – A procession of Lions)**

"How long 'till we reach Winterfell?" Joffrey complained.

"Patience is a virtue." Naruto answered implacably.

"And you speak like an old man. You spend too much time around Tywin." Jaime jested.

A vein throbbed in his temple. Jaime and his wits drove him to the end of his, no pun intended.

"Look, we can see the Keep."

"So that's Winterfell? That's much less impressive than father made it out to be." Joffrey spoke with disappointment laced in his tone.

"To a boy hailing from King's Landing, that may be so, but it is still the most prominent structure in the North." Jaime chided him.

The procession reached the great gates without any further interaction. They passed quite a lot of rows of guards and finally arrived. The carriage came to a halt and out came Jaime, marching regally, like he owned the place. Joffrey followed soon after that. Then Naruto came out, his steps confident, and face betraying none of the awe upon seeing the magnificent castle.

Tradition dictated that the King and his Consort must travel alone in a carriage, which means they were the last to come out.

After the King, Jaime, Cersei and Joffrey were introducted, the King introducted Naruto,

"This, here is my brother-in-law and Friend of the Crown, Naruto Lannister."

Eddard's eyebrow rose at the "brother-in-law" comment, as it was well known that Tywin Lannister's wife, Joanna, died during Tyrion's childbirth. The man had never taken another wife, and he would never be unfaithful by committing an affair either. That only left adoption as a plausible solution.

"Friend of the Crown? That's a high achievement for one so young." Eddard Stark asked instead.

"Yeah, the boy saved my son from a certain death by killing Abbot the Cleaver and his band."

Whispers spread like wildfire at the shocking news. Abbot was a swordsman of a certain renowned, and had already killed three men at once with his massive meat cleaver he called a sword.

Eddard Stark hummed appreciatively. Who knew there was so much strength in a body so frail? He then proceeded to introduce his family.

"This is Catelyn, Robb, Bran, Arya, Rickon and Sansa."

Naruto bowed deeply and drew his arm forward, revealing a magnificent bouquet of exotic flowers.

"A bouquet of Everbloom is a meager gift, for they pale in comparison to your beauty, my Lady."

Indeed a Lannister, Eddard thought sardonically. The flowers only grew in extreme conditions; they could only thrived on grounds that had been bathed in a dragon's fire. They easily cost his weight in gold, though seeing as the Lannisters possessed the quasi-totality of the gold mines; it was not a surprise he could obtain them.

Lady Sansa blushed at those words but accepted the flowers nonetheless. He sure was a smooth talker. She hadn't had the chance to look at him, but now that she took a look, she couldn't stop the glee that someone like him took an interest in her.

He was handsome to say the least. His shoulder-length blond hair framed his sharp aristocratic features. His high cheekbone and strong jaw for a boy his age gave him a regal air. His skin was tanned and smooth. He had startling blue eyes that shone with kindness and affection.

So caught up she was in her examination, she failed to notice the angry glare directed at him by the prince.

"I'm afraid we must curtail this meeting. You and your men must surely be tired and hungry. The feast will soon be served." Lord Stark interrupted, amused.

"Finally, yeah, I could eat a horse!" King Robert's voice boomed as he laughed.

**(Hear me Roar! – The Bastard and the Lion)**

The stench of sex hung heavy in the air, and he could see a few bottles of expensive wine strewn haphazardly on the wooden floor.

"Debauched much, dear Tyrion?" A youthful voice asked sternly.

Tyrion looked down from his position on the bed and found the scowling face of one Naruto Lannister.

Naruto, a boy holding so much raw talent inside his lean frame that it was a never ending surprise that he didn't blow up in a giant display of talented pyrotechnics.

That was one of the things for which Tyrion would never forgive his father. He had bereft the boy of a happy childhood, turning the small bundle of energy into a collected and calculating mind.

And what a mind it was. It was one of the most brilliant of the realm. He was absorbing knowledge like a thirsty man in the northern wastes drank water, was able to juggle with abstract concepts and come up with outstanding battle strategies. It was second to his, that went without saying, but still remarkable nonetheless. The boy had inherited it from his father doubtlessly.

"You simply fail to appreciate the finer aspects of life, dear brother; tits and wine!" He replied joyfully.

Naruto pinched his nose to stop the horrid smell from invading his senses.

"It seems I do," he answered dryly, "come now, dinner will be served in a few minutes."

"Aye aye, I'm coming,"

He got up, the blanked sliding from his short form, uncovering his self-dubbed glorious assets, and the perky tits of his companion.

"You could use some modesty," Naruto chided, shaking his head.

"And you could use some cunt."

Naruto huffed and left. Damn Tyrion and his wits.

**(Hear me Roar!)**

Jon Snow was practicing his sword skills, alone. He felt a little betrayed that he hadn't been introduced to the Lannisters and the King, but it was to be expected. After all, he was Ned's bastard.

He didn't notice a shadow creeping nearer and nearer. Only when he felt the cold steel of a sword, did he notice it. It was a boy of fourteen at most. He gazed at him with sharp blue eyes.

"Were I an enemy, you would be dead." He silently appraised the black-clad young man in front of him. Wavy black hair fell like a curtain on two strong shoulders. He was muscled though lean and held himself like any proud prince. Although he was a bastard, he was still Eddard Stark's son, the Prince of the North.

"I did not sense you coming," Jon asked in wonder.

"That much is obvious," Naruto said. His eyes glinted mischievously then, "tell you what, let's make a deal. You want to go to the Wall, don't you? If you beat me, I let you go, but if_ I_ beat you, you become my Sworn Sword."

Jon's eyes widened. Becoming a Sworn Sword was no light matter. The consequences were numerous and far-reaching. They were basically like a squire, protecting the Lord of a Noble House. This yielded a lot of boons, like a Noble title, access to ancient libraries and obscure and powerful artifacts. But it was also constraining. A Sworn Sword had to obey every order of the Lord he protected. He also had no right to marry without consulting his Lord. And every possession of his would belong to his Lord.

"That is quite a deal. You have a lot to gain, but I don't. You just let me go?" He snorted.

"Ah, I can add something to make the balance lean the other way. This," he unsheathed his sword. It was one of the finest Jon had ever thin. Perfect length and balance, but he could see that there was something else. His eyes widened when he saw the emblem carved on the handle, "is a Valeryan Steel sword. It was forged in the Chasm over a thousand years ago. It is said that it has slain the Great Dragon Ballistor."

That was one hell of a deal. This sword could, if sold to the right person, buy armies. He wondered how a kid so young could obtain such an exquisite artifact.

"You… you're no ordinary Lord, are you not?"

"That is correct. My name is Naruto Lannister, son of Tywin."

"Well, Naruto, consider it a deal. Prepare to relinquish your possession of the sword."

He got into the stance drilled into him by his father.

"Cocky, aren't you? Come at me with your best, Snow."

Naruto too got into his stance. It privileged fast and precise strikes, aiming do debilitate his opponent, rather than overpowering him.

Jon came at him with strong strikes. He tended to overextend himself with his forward thrust, and Naruto capitalized on that. With a lightning fast swipe of his sword, Jon's cheek cut open, and a thin line of blood appeared on the pale, smooth skin.

"First blood!" Naruto declared.

Not to be deterred, Jon continued his assault. He realized one thing. The more the fight dragged on, the wider the chasm between their abilities widened. This was simply ridiculous. He was at least four years his junior and he fought like a man thrice his age, a seasoned veteran.

The limits of his abilities was made apparent as he failed to deliver one true strike, while his body was littered with cuts and bruises from Naruto's strikes with the pointy end and the flat of his sword. Finally the edge of the blade rested near his Adam apple, while his sword clattered with a loud noise on the pavement nearby.

"Check Mate"

Jon sighed as he went to pick his sword up. He was indeed a sword wielding prodigy. It utterly baffled him how a boy so young could fight and disarm him with such ease.

Now he had to become his Sworn Sword. It was ironic, really, as a Sworn Sword was supposed to be stronger than his Lord, so he could protect him efficiently, not the other way around.

He carded a hand through his lush hair. He wondered how his father and surrogate mother would take the piece of news.

"Come, the dinner must have already begun. You must be hungry."

As if on cue, his stomach roared hungrily, and he looked away, embarrassed. Naruto's soft laugher echoed in the empty courtyard.

**(Hear me Roar! – A feast of Death)**

"Ah, the topic of the latest gossip has finally graced us with his presence." Tyrion lifted his goblet of wine, "Let us drink, in honor of the God of wine who continues to grace us with the finest Red in the Seven Kingdoms!"

The men cheered loudly and drank noisily the liquor of the gods.

Naruto shook his head at the display and went to seat at a table, choosing to sit next to Joffrey.

He tuned out all the conversation around him, only saying one or two words to confirm or disprove a rumor.

A snippet of conversation caught his undivided attention though.

"Rumor says that _they_ have been sighted North of the Wall." Hushed whispers milled about the table.

"Ridiculous!" One of the men scoffed, "It's been thousands of years since _they_ have trodden the land of the living."

"I dunno man. That Will was a good lad. He may not have been the bravest of the pack, but he would never flee from the enemy. I am inclined to believe him…"

More whispers were exchanged. Naruto's eyes narrowed. That could spell disaster upon the realm and every living being in general. It was but a rumor, yet it still needed to be carefully checked.

**(Hear me Roar! – The She-wolf and the Lion)**

Arya Stark scowled as she picked up herbs and mushrooms for tonight's dinner. Sansa and she had gotten into a heated argument about the latest pain in her neck, namely one Naruto Lannister.

She could not understand why her sister acted like he was the best thing to come to the Seven Kingdoms since the butter knife.

She gagged as she remembers his mushy words. So he thought he was a romantic huh?

"Stupid blond." She muttered.

She bent over to pick up a white mushroom.

"Not this one. It's venomous."

"And how do you know?" she barked without looking at the interloper.

"Its color is pure white. It's an Amanita Exitialis. It is said that 50 gram of its toxin has enough toxicity to kill an adult." He picked up a yellow mushroom from her basket.

"And this is an Amanita Gemmata. It contains muscimol, a psychoactive alkaloid which induces sedative-hypnotize effects and ibotenic acid, a powerful neurotoxin. It is known to cause visual hallucination, vomiting, coma, convulsions or sometimes… death."

He threw the mushroom far away. "I do not fancy dying poisoned." He announced dryly.

She had the decency to blush.

"Don't think that because you helped me, I will like you!" She stuck out her tongue and turned sharply on her heels.

Naruto followed her, pointing out dangerous mushrooms and others good for consumption.

"You're a botanist or what?" She asked, infuriating by his never-ending knowledge.

"Nope, but when you travel, you must know all there is to know about edible plants. Oh, and also, I studied my chemistry."

She dropped her basket and poked him with a finger.

"You're all my sister talks about! Naruto this, Naruto that… What's so special about you anyway? You don't even look strong!"

"You should not judge a book by its cover. I may not look strong, but I still defeated Jon." He grinned at the disbelief on her face, "You can ask him later if you want."

The shock was replace by admiration, "That's neat! Can you teach me your secret techniques?!"

Naruto laughed and ruffled her hair, "There's no secret technique, only hard work and dedication. Although…" He got pensive. He motioned for her to come nearer. Once she did so, he bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Strike them in the nuts." He laughed once more at her incredulous face and light blush marring her cheeks.

**(Hear me Roar! – The Houses of the Wolf and the House of the Stag)**

"I see your girl is enamored with young Naruto, eh, Ned?" The King gave a deep belly laugh while Eddard Stark chuckled.

"It seems so, indeed. What do you think of it?" Eddard wanted to see his friend's insight on this matter.

"Well, I would have preferred if Joffrey got dips first, but…" he heaved a deep sigh, "he… would not be right for your daughter."

Ned's eyebrow rose. Joffrey had acted courteous and had been a perfect gentleman. He could not see the problem.

"I hate to say this about my own son, but Joffrey is cruel. I have begun training session with Naruto in order to curb his bad tendencies, but I'm afraid this one shall never disappear."

"I see. And what do you think of this Naruto character?"

The King pondered before giving his honest answer,

"I must say that I like the kid. Do you know how the old goat Tywin calls him?" At Ned's headshake, he exclaimed, "The pride of the Lannisters!"

Eddard whistled. It was indeed an achievement to hear the stoic head of the House of the Lion call one of his own as such.

"My thoughts exactly. He is also gentle and caring, and is fiercely loyal to those he calls his "precious people", which consist mainly of his family. He will be a devoted husband, and a good protector of his wife, and her family."

Eddard nodded. That would be a good match. Moreover it seemed his daughter was a hundred percent willing to be his match. He cringed at the thought of announcing it to his wife. She still thought that Sansa was her little baby that had to be sheltered at all cost. They had been the same age as her when their parents arranged their marriage.

Seeing his distress, Robert patted his shoulder, "Yeah, it will be a hard pill to swallow for Cat!" he laughed long and hard.

**(Hear me Roar! – The Will of the Berserker)**

That night, Naruto couldn't sleep. No matter how much he turned in his bed, Morpheus did not embrace him.

He decided he might as well get up and fill his empty stomach. Stretching, he put on his warm slippers and left the bedroom, silent as death, and headed to the kitchens.

On his way, he heard strange noises coming from a bedroom, not far from Sansa's.

Curiosity got the best of him and almost against his will he chanced a glance through the keyhole. What he saw made him blush furiously and take a step back in surprise. He tried to tell himself that he was not aroused by the sight.

Indeed, inside were two very naked and curvaceous women doing unspeakable things to each other.

"Come in." A sultry voice beckoned. Gulping loudly, his shaking hands turned the door handle.

Now, Naruto was accustomed to seeing naked women as his brother Tyrion often indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, but it still was something to see two succubi, for the vile temptresses could only be demon, urging him to do _this_ to them.

Hormones were warring ferociously against his conscience, and it seemed that they won, as he stepped forward, advancing on the bed to meet the tantalizing flesh.

Little did he know that this all was a plot formulated by the Master of Whisperers to break any form of affection between the Lannister and the Lady Stark. It was painfully simple and brutally efficient. Naruto would make love to the whores, and their cries would wake Lady Sansa, who slept conveniently near. Then she would walk in on them and all plans of marriage would fly out of the window.

"I-I can't. Lady Sansa…" Naruto managed to pant as an expert hand rubbed the bulge in his pants.

"Leave the stupid girl out of this, it is only us now." One of the hookers played with the hem of his boxer. She was stopped by an iron, unyielding grip.

A feral growl escaped Naruto's throat. Red eyes, blazing like hellfire stared unflinchingly at the two harlots, whose eyes had widened in unadulterated fear.

"Do not speak of her like that ever!" His voice had a rough and raw quality that made them shiver uncontrollably.

A spark of recognition ignited in their eyes as they beheld the changed blond. It was the famed Will of the Berserker that transformed him. The Will was a hereditary trait passed down from the Whirlpool House. Even then, it was extremely rare to possess it. Furthermore, the House had been exterminated, which meant that the bloodline was thought extinct.

Naruto released the appendage and without further ado left the bedroom.

**(Hear me Roar! – Scheming in the dark)**

Lord Baelish, also known as Littlefinger in certain circles read a letter from one of his spies in Winterfell.

"That is fascinating!"

"What is?" his partner, one of the greatest knights of his time, Selmy Barristan, asked.

"It seems that the young Lion is full of surprises. He has inherited the Will of the Berserker."

A confused frown marred his companion's face, "The Will of the Berserker?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know about it," Littlefinger chuckled, "after all, it is a well-kept secret. In fact, if not for my extensive spy network I would not even know about it. The Will of the Berserk hails from the time dragons roamed freely across the lands. One particular tribe was subjected to their wrath.

The Whirlpool House, led by the fierce warlord Kogan faced the dragons fearlessly, but even he was powerless to stop the rampage. As a desperate bid to save his people, he summoned an ancient evil, willingly damning his soul to have the power to slay the beasts. The evil entity agreed and give him a blessing - or is that a curse? – The Will of the Berserker. Under its influence, the man developed superhuman speed, strength and reflexes.

Dragonfire melt his skin, but he shook it off as the regenerative power kicked in, a second skin growing in mere seconds. Powerful paws broke his bones, but they immediately mended and grew stronger. A true immortal and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He slayed countless dragons and saved his people.

Eventually he died, but his powers passed down to his children, and the children of his children. However, it is said to awaken only in people that are bless with the divine's will.

There has not been a Berserker for two hundred years. If there had been, the world would have been dominated by the Whirlpool House like it was in the times of Kogan. To think that the mythical bloodline would awaken now of all times…"

This explained a lot of things. Naruto's strength, inhuman reflexes and fabulous speed were due to his bloodline.

This just made the young Lannister's value skyrocket. After all, every Kingdom would fight wars to have an immortal warrior among them.

Ser Barristan couldn't wait to get his hands on the boy. He had wanted him in his Kingsguard since the moment he had seen the boy's prowess with a sword. Under his tutelage, he would grow to be the most powerful warrior the realm had ever seen since Aemon Targaryen. Maybe he would even surpass him.

Meanwhile, Lord Baelish created and discarded options at an impressive rate.

Plans needed to be made. Great plans indeed…

**(Hear me Roar! – The voice from within)**

Naruto tried to clear his head from the haze that had settled in it. It was like a red curtain had fallen over his eyes, his vision tunneling, only focusing on the two women in front of him.

Then the urge had come, surging from his belly with the force of a geyser, asking –no demanding- their blood. It was a heady feeling. His brain had turned to mush, and his body shook with tremors of near-orgasmic pleasure as raw power coursed through his veins.

He wanted to tear them apart, limb from limb, and feast on their dismembered bodies. He wanted to partake in the sinful pleasures of the flesh while he carved deep gouges on their corpses.

He had to leave, as with each passing second, his willpower was dimming, and the beast menaced to overtake him.

The cool night breeze caressed him, appeasing his temper like a soothing balm dulls a burn.

The most frightening thing however was that voice that resonated deep in his head. It held an otherworldly quality that frightened him and put him on guard.

"**The pact… must be completed."** It said, **"The advent shall come soon, young Berserker…" **

He tried to tune it out. He really did. But no matter how much you try to ignore something, a part of you always knows.

"**You are not prepared for my return."**

Without another word, the presence in his mind disappeared.

"Can't sleep?" Jaime asked. He was standing behind him, arms crossed.

"No. Voices in my head…"

Jaime looked at him long and hard for a few seconds, and his head was thrown back as he laughed.

"It is a true tragedy that schizophrenia would strike one so young." He said mirth in his eyes.

Naruto groaned. Well, said like that, it was true that it could indicate this condition.

"Do you know anything about a Berserker?" He asked instead.

Jaime scratched his chin before replying, "That depends. Berserker is a title given to powerful warlords gone crazy, like the Mad King. And I guess there are _these_ Berserkers…"

Seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow, he explained all he knew about the Will of the Berserker. Naruto listened with rapt attention, asking a few questions about the House or the time of the dragons.

It was quite a lengthy albeit interesting tale.

"You should get some sleep. We leave tomorrow." Jaime said as he vacated the premises.

"Berserker, huh?" Naruto asked to no one. Yawning, he decided to postpone these considerations. A good night of sleep helps clear one's head.

**(Hear me Roar! – The accident)**

Naruto had a bad feeling. As if something terrible was going to happen. He shook his head and strode purposefully toward the Great Hall, intent on filling his stomach with North's great food.

He sat down next to Tyrion, in front of Cersei. There was something not right. The atmosphere was tense. Cersei was glaring at Tyrion, who was eating nonchalantly a slice of bacon on toasted bread.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he buttered a slice of bread.

"Nope. We were just talking about this terrible _accident_ that befell Bran." Tyrion said.

"Accident?"

"He fell off the watchtower. It was quite a fall seeing as he fell into a coma. I asked his mother, and it was the first time he slipped. Quite the _accident_ indeed." He cast obvious glances at his blood brother and sister.

"What are you implying?" Cersei hissed.

"Me? Nothing, just stating the state of affairs. Well then, by your leave, brothers, sister."

He stood up and left, whistling a jaunty tune.

Naruto had an inkling about what happened.

"You don't believe him, do you?" She asked Naruto, worry creeping in her eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them, they were calm, belying the inner turmoil that shook him.

"Family above all." He said with an air of finality.

And it hurt to say that. It hurt so bad he wanted to weep. His hands were clutching the expensive material of his pants so hard they had turned white.

"If that is all." Naruto got up, dusting off his pants. "I shall take my leave."

"You see," Jaime said once he was gone, "I knew we could count on him. He appreciates the value of a family, unlike Tyrion."

It was a wonder that the morally upright Naruto turned a blind eye on their wrongdoings. It proved how much he cared about family. It may be due to the fact that he would have been an orphan had Tywin not taken him in.

"You're right." Cersei released a shaky breath. "We are really blessed to have a sibling such as he."

"You hurt me," Jaime jested, his hands over his heart. "I thought that I was the only sibling that mattered."

"Idiot." Cersei elbowed him in the ribs, earning an 'Oof' from her twin.

**(Hear me Roar! – Tough choices)**

One of the deciding factors that stayed Naruto's hand in this sordid matter was the fact that Bran was still alive. Depending on the severity of his coma, he had more or less chances to be saved, but he could still be saved nonetheless.

He went to find the boy. He saw Jon Snow leaving the room. He was quite pale, paler than his normal complexion.

Knocking on the room, he waited for the "enter" from the mistress of the House and penetrated in the room.

She looked truly miserable. Her long hair was dishevelled and her eyes were red from crying.

Naruto looked gloom as he beheld the sorry state of her son.

"I am sorry to intrude, my Lady, but I thought that I may be of some help."

"How can you help?" Her voice broke, "Can you bring my baby back?" she asked desperately.

"I am afraid I cannot guaranty that. However, I have something that may hasten his recovery." He pulled out a vial from his jacket's pocket.

"This is Liquid Panacea. It is made of several extremely rare plants that grow north of the Wall, deep inside the Haunted Forest. It goes without saying that it is insanely expensive. A small vial like it is worth both our weight combined in diamond."

He uncorked the vial and showed it to Lady Catelyn.

"How do I know it is not poison? You may very well be an assassin sent to end my son's life."

Naruto sighed. Very carefully, he put a few drops of the mixture on his tongue, then swallowed.

Catelyn sagged in relief. If it was truly Liquid Panacea, then the chances of Bran awakening went through the roof.

"Do you expect payment now? I can fetch the necessary gold…" Catelyn would spend any amount of money as her son's wellbeing was the only thing that mattered.

"No, this will be free. I think it is my duty to do whatever I can to insure your son stays safe." Catelyn looked perplexed and he elaborated, "We are your guest, and if something were to happen to you or your family, it would reflect very badly on the House of Lannister."

'Not to mention that, if it really is who I think it is, we owe you this at the very least.'

Nodding gratefully, Catelyn only watched as he poured the liquid into her son's mouth. He massaged his throat gently to get the boy to swallow.

They only had to wait for a few minutes for the panacea to take full effect. Bran's eyelids fluttered open, and he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light assaulting his irises.

"Bran! Thank the old gods, you are well."

She cried as she hugged her son. She turned her head to Naruto, still holding her son.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I don't know how we can repay you…"

Naruto smiled, "Seeing such a scene is all the payment I could ever need." Though internally he winced. His father was going to gut him once he learned of the misuse of the potion he had made his son promise to carry in all circumstances.

"Now Bran, do stop if it hurts, but do you remember anything about your accident."

Asking a recently out of coma patient was stretching it, but Naruto really had to know if he recalled any event that happened before he fell.

Concentrating, Bran pulled a lot of funny faces that made Naruto smile as he tried to remember but shook his head.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief internally. Thankfully the boy did not remember anything. It meant no measures had to be taken.

With a slight bow, he excused himself and left the mother and son to their devices.

**(Hear me Roar! - Departure)**

"I cannot thank you enough." Lord Eddard Stark bowed his head. He had heard about the helping hand Naruto had lent to his son and couldn't help but feel overwhelming gratefulness toward the blond.

"You do not need to thank me as I only did what I felt was the right thing." Naruto said, a bit embarrassed at the attention.

"If you need anything, we would be honoured to provide it. Do know that you are forever welcome within our walls."

Naruto bowed, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you for your offer."

The journey back to King's Landing was an uneventful one. Naruto asked a few questions to his Sworn Sword, mainly to know the man better. He liked this Jon Snow. He had guts and was fiercely loyal to his family, both traits they shared and could appreciate.

He wondered how he could use the recent indebtedness of the House of Stark. He was not one to let occasions such as these slip through his fingers, and this was a golden one. He was sure his father would be proud. After all, to have two of the most powerful Houses of the Seven Kingdoms in his debt at fourteen was nothing short of outstanding.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joffrey casting him brief glances. He sighed, carding a hand through his hair, and looked at his nephew.

"Is there something you want to say?"

Joffrey looked away. There was something on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated. Finally, he spoke uncertainly.

"I never thanked you for having rescued me." He said.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. He never thought in a thousand years that the conceited brat would thank him.

"Think nothing of it. I already told you that while we may not always get along, you're family. I would die a thousand times over to protect my precious people."

Unbeknownst to him, Joffrey shook with a mix of rage and shame. What had he done to deserve someone like him? He had spat on him on more than one occasion, denying their kinship.

He laughed humorlessly. "You fool."

Naruto twitched but did not answer.

Night's curtain fell rapidly over the group. They set a camp in a clearing near a stream. He could hear the pitter patter of water and quickly deduced that there was a waterfall nearby. Naruto fetched a bow and a few arrows from a carriage. He always hunted and cooked his own food. Greater men than him had died from poisoning. Furthermore he liked the thrill he got from hunting.

With marksman accuracy, he fired three arrows in a quick succession. He smirked as the deer toppled, dead. He had to strike fast and true, otherwise the meat would be hard because of the animal's stress.

With great difficulty, he carried the deer to the campfire. He methodically cut the flesh, removed the innards and pulled the meat free from the bones.

"You look like you could use some help." Jon Snow said as he saw Naruto struggling to cut a particularly hard muscle. Naruto merely grunted, and with Jon's help they soon had the deer meat in a neat pile.

They each took a part of the stack and cooked it over the fire. A comfortable silence stretched between them, broken only by the crackling of the fire and the noises of the grasshoppers.

"So," Jon said, having finished his first piece of meat, "do you always hunt your own game?"

Naruto nodded. "It is a habit my father drilled into me. Old habits die hard." He said, swallowing a mouthful of the succulent dish.

"What did your father say about you becoming my Sworn Sword?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"He said that I should bear the title with pride. Your house is a prestigious one, and it is an honor to be able to serve it. I shall do it to the best of my ability." He said with an unshakable determination.

"I would also like to thank you for saving Bran." He said, head bowed.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed. Were all the Starks going to thank him? Assuring him that it was nothing, he finished his meal and excused himself, pretexting having to answer to nature's call.

On his way out of the camp, a sight made him stop dead in his tracks. Heat spread across his face and toward a certain part of his anatomy, and he had to shift subtly to hide his obvious arousal. There, under the waterfall was a naked Lady Sansa in all her splendor, bathing in the no-doubt chilling water. Her back faced him but he could still see the outline of her luscious body.

He must have stayed for a long time, observing as she scrubbed her body and applied soap to her hair. He knew that it was indecent, and he would later berate himself for his shameful conduct, but he could not tear his eyes from the sight. The cold of the night must have gotten through him as he shivered and sneezed loudly.

Sansa jumped at the sound, like a deer caught in headlight and turned to face the intruder, her arms covering her private parts. Not fast enough as Naruto caught an eyeful of the glorious naked body. Some blood trickled down his nose, which he wiped with the sleeve of his jacket.

Naruto turned over. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look. Not that it wasn't a great sight – no I meant…" he fumbled, digging his grave deeper with each passing second.

He heard the rustling of clothes and soft footsteps approaching.

"It's alright, my Lord." Sansa said. She was shocked that someone as well-brought-up as Naruto would peep, but if he said that it was a mistake, then a mistake it surely was. She would believe in him.

It still didn't make the situation any less awkward and a heavy blush still coated her cheeks. He had said that she was a great sight, and that made butterflies go wild in her stomach.

"Right, I believe I should leave." Naruto said, stepping away from the waterfall.

"No please. Stay with me." Sansa didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

Naruto granted her request and they both sat in a companionable silence, listening to the sound of falling water.

"Did you make up with your sister?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

Sansa looked surprised, "How did you know that we had an argument?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, little Arya was in a foul mood when I found her a few days ago."

Sansa seethed inside. She had better not have taken her anger out on Naruto. Naruto raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Don't worry, we got along just fine. She's such a little spitfire, this one." He chuckled good-naturedly.

They talked for a few more hours about their lives in general. It was getting late, and the cold wind was more biting than ever. He saw her shivering and undid the clasp of his cloak, covering her with the warm, expensive fabric. He did a small victory dance inside; honor redeemed.

He escorted her to her tent and went to his after bidding her farewell.

He lay in his bed tossing and turning as he couldn't find sleep's embrace. It seemed to be a common occurrence as of late. He would have to investigate this matter.

Finally he succumbed to blissful sleep.

**(Hear me Roar! – Of wet dreams)**

**Warning, Lime!**

Naruto stood with his back to the naked Sansa. He was sporting a raging boner and his hormones were driven crazy. He heard soft footsteps approaching. He stiffened; pardon the pun, as he felt two mounds of flesh against his back.

Two arms encircled his chest making his heart beat a furious tattoo against his ribcage.

"I'm flattered, my Lord." Her hot breath tickled his ear and made his a shuddering mess.

A small hand deftly slid under his pants and boxer and caught his throbbing member in a gentle grip. Naruto barely repressed a moan as the hand slid up and down his length, ever so slowly. She was driving mad with need and she knew it, the little minx.

The tempo picked up in pace, and he felt her other hand gently fondle his balls. It nearly undid him. But he had his pride, and he would not come yet. The movements stopped abruptly, and he whined at the loss.

He saw her walk around him and she kneeled in front of him. She pulled his pants down and gripped his tights. He stared at her in disbelief. Surely she was not going to…

His head was thrown back as she licked his head tentatively. He did not repress a moan this time. She grew more confident and liked the underside of his sex, tongue leaving wet trails over his veins. Then she took more and more of his member into her mouth and he moaned loudly as she reached the hilt.

Now, Naruto may not be the biggest of the bunch, but he was still well endowed for his age, and so was Sansa. It amazed him that she managed to take him whole without gagging. She really knew her stuff. There went the image of the pure maiden.

He did not ponder on it long as her head bobbing up and down brought forth other concerns. His hands gripped her hair tightly –though not enough to bruise- and he accompanied her movement, hips thrusting rhythmically with her bobbing.

"I-I'm gonna…" He tried to warn her, pulling back, but she surprised him when she leaned forward, his member still lodged in her throat.

With a cry of "Sansa!" he came, spilling his seed deep inside her throat.

**End Lime.**

He woke up with a start, his body still shivering. Looking down, he groaned at his embarrassing problem. Now, how to clean the sticky mess without being seen…

Joffrey grinned evilly inside the tent next to Naruto's. He had heard Naruto cry out "Sansa" in his sleep. Blackmail material…

**(Hear me Roar! – End of Chapter 1)**

Warning : huge author's note coming up!

Well, folks, that's it for the first installment. I hope it pleases you, and I'm certain you have a few questions and remarks.

First off, yes Naruto was adopted by Tywin Lannister. The circumstances of the adoption will be explained at a later date and will be a crucial plot twist.

You may have wondered about Naruto's strength. Yes, he is strong. Unbelievably so.

He was trained by the best knights in the Seven Realms thanks to his father's fortune and connections. Plus he has inherited his ancestor's superhuman speed, strength and reflexes.

However, I would like to point out that many knights like Ser Barristan and Jaime Lannister still wipe the floor with him. He may be good for someone his age, he still lacks the experience forged by countless battles. It shall come in due time, but for the time being, he is relatively weak.

Beating a few thugs, a younger pampered boy and an inexperienced young man do not count as great achievements in my book.

Then, there is Naruto's vast knowledge. Tywin made it a point to have each one of his children as knowledgeable as possible. He had many learned men teach his sons about all the aspects of life, be it politics, mathematics of chemistry.

You may wonder about Naruto's smooth talk and personality in general. He was taught how to court women from a young age. Indeed, arranged marriage is very common in the realm, the Starks being a prime example. As such, it is expected of all Heir Lords to know how to charm anybody, to avoid a massive blunder that would reflect badly on their House.

Now, about his personality… Truth be told, when he was a child, Naruto was a bubbly knucklehead. However, under Tywin's strict tutelage, he outgrew his childish tendencies and became the collected young man you now know. He still retains some traits, as he often laughs and sometime jests. Plus, he is really loyal to his family.

Well, that is all. Please, if you could be so kind as to review, I would greatly appreciate that. Anyway, see you soon for the next chapter of Hear me Roar! !


	2. A bright childhood

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to their respective author.

**Warnings** : Cuss words and a lemon at the end of the chapter. This is rated M for a reason. If you are not of legal age, you can skip this part, as it does not impact the story.

**Summary : **Naruto had many names : the pride of the Lannisters, the bastard child of Tywin, the prodigy. One thing is certain; he will do his utmost to uphold the name of his prestigious House. The Seven Kingdoms shall hear him roar!

Welcome to the second chapter of Hear me Roar! I hope that I didn't bore you too much with the lengthy first chapter, but it was needed to lay some solid groundwork upon which I shall build the story. This one will be much shorter and shall explain a lot about Naruto's past, upbringing and character development. Then, without further ado…

One of my favorite quotes: "If you think that your story is great, it is probably shitty. And you're a bad writer to think so."

**(Hear me Roar! – The very first lesson)**

Naruto bounced on his chair as he waited for his father to finish his work. He was lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about the topic of today's lesson. It was his first lesson with his father. Sure, there had been a few meisters that taught him some boring subject, but it didn't get through his rock hard head. As Jaime said, and he hated the man for that, there was a large gulf between his two ears that was filled only with gaz.

Tywin finished signing a paper, and set down his feather quill. He folded his fingers and laid his head on them as he gazed stoically at his youngest son. Naruto fidgeted nervously at being the recipient of such a look. After a few long minutes of Tywin simply assessing the blond, he spoke in a serious tone,

"You are a disgrace." The words were spoken harshly, and what hurt the young boy the most was that he was utterly convinced. Like he was stating some obvious truth.

"You do not hold yourself with the poise of a Lannister. You are a slow, stupid child with an ego the size of the moon, and no skill to back it off." He spat.

Naruto wanted to cry. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he refused to indulge in self-pity. He would remain strong in front of the man he looked up to.

"However, you are my son." Tywin said, and some of the ice melted from his tone, "And you are still young. You are rough as call, but given the right push, you can become one of the finest diamonds of the kingdoms."

Naruto's chest burned with joy at his father's kind words, earlier bitterness forgotten.

Tywin got up from his chair, and marched toward the window of his office, Naruto in tow. He gazed upon the city of Casterly Rock, his eyes missing none of the details of the lively city.

"Tell me. When you look at the city, what do you see?" Tywin asked sternly.

Naruto looked confused for a second, and responded unsurely, "I see people. Merchants and soldiers. It is very peaceful."

Tywin nodded. "That is true, although this is a partial answer at best. What I see are countless families, looking up to us Lannisters for guidance. I see soldiers willing to lay their lives to protect the town. I see merchants hoping that the laws we pass are fair and can help them in their businesses. I see respect and I see fear, as I exterminated ruthlessly uprisings. Do you understand what I mean?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You must look beyond what is obvious. You must not only see what's in front of you, you also have to have a look at the bigger picture. What makes people act the way they do? What is their history? What is their aim, and how do they want to achieve it. You must look underneath the underneath."

Naruto nodded. He could see what he meant now. It would be hard, but he would manage to do so.

'I won't let you down, that's the promise of a lifetime!' He vowed internally.

Tywin got back to his desk and sat down, Naruto mimicking it a moment later.

"Now, time for a history lesson." Naruto winced but seeing Tywin disapproving look quickly schooled his features.

"What is the sigil of our House, and the motto?"

That was an easy question, "A golden lion in a field of crimson. The motto is 'Hear me Roar!'"

Tywin nodded. "House Stark?"

"A grey direwolf running across a field of white. Motto is 'Winter is coming'"

"House Greyjoy?"

Now Naruto had to stop a few seconds to think. "A… yellow kraken on a blue sea?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, though close call."

"In a black field! Motto is 'We do not sow'" He answered confidently.

A tiny smile stretched Tywin's lips. Good, he had learned. Now time to up the game.

"House Tyrell?"

It took him a few minutes to answer, "A golden rose on a green field. Their motto is 'Growing strong' I believe."

"House Cargyll?" Tywin smirked internally at the flabbergasted look of his son. This wasn't fair, he knew.

Naruto surprised him when he threw him a smirked and answered without any hesitation, "A golden goose on a red and black stripped field. The motto is 'Staying true'"

Tywin was impressed. Not many knew of their sigil, as the House was extinct.

"What is the direction of the stripes? Vertical or horizontal?"

Naruto had absolutely no idea. He took a shot in the dark, "Vertical?"

Tywin shook his head. "Then vertical."

Tywin shook his head again. "It's diagonal."

Naruto pointed a finger at him, "That's cheating!"

Tywin got up and walked to the door. Pulling it open, he cast a glance at Naruto over his shoulder. "Second lesson for today. People do not always play by the rules. You'd do well to remember that."

With these parting words, he left, leaving Naruto to mull on the two lessons he had learned today.

**(Hear me Roar! – Learning about the chemicals)**

"Boooring." Naruto complained. Chemistry was truly a boring subject. Couldn't he learn something cooler, like a secret sword style, instead of learning about _plants_ of all things?

"Now, now, young man," Grand meister Clover admonished, "Chemistry might not be the most interesting of subjects, but it is essential to have a rudimentary formation in the art in order to become a respectable Lord. A Lord is someone well-versed in many subjects, and a basic education in Chemistry is one of the components of a true well-rounded learned man."

Seeing Naruto's vacant look, he sighed and took out a vial from his pants pocket.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked genially.

Naruto shook his head. Finally, the vacant look had subsided, leaving burning curiosity in its wake.

"This is the deadliest substance in the world. It is Botulium toxin. A hundred Nano grams of this toxin is enough to kill a human adult." He carefully took away the flacon as he had gained Naruto's undivided attention.

"Do you see the interest in studying chemistry? You will know of the most powerful poisons, and how to brew the antidote to them. A true master of the craft is said to be able to make a poison and a healing salve with any herb or plan he encounters."

Naruto studied the art with a renewed vigor.

**(Hear me Roar! Inte-what?)**

"Integrol?" Naruto asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Integral. Anintegralis defined informally to be the signed area of the region in the _xy_-plane bounded by the graph of _f_, the _x_-axis, and the vertical lines _x_ = _a_ and _x_ = _b_, such that area above the _x_-axis adds to the total, and that below the _x_-axis subtracts from the total."

"Do you even speak our tongue?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Clover heaved a deep sigh. It was going to be a long night.

"Tell you what," Grand meister Clover whispered mischievously, "If you can grasp the concept of an integral this week, there will be no more chemistry lesson for two weeks."

"You got that, old man!" Naruto whooped while Clover twitched at being called old. "I'll have it down in no time!"

**(Hear me Roar! – Two years later)**

Naruto's knowledge in all the fields he had to learn had grown by leaps and bounds. It was a spectacular thing really. Once the boy set out to learn something, he would not rest until he had learnt it.

"I've been thinking about something, Grand meister Clover." Yes, he had come a long way from the boy calling him 'old man'.

"What is it, my young Lord?" Clover asked.

"Well, about the integral. Wouldn't it be easier to calculate the sum of the sub-rectangles comprised in the integral?"

Clover scratched his chin, "It is indeed a solution, but Cromwell proved-"

"That such a solution is suboptimal, as it takes two cycle of calculus to reach a satisfactory result. However we could apply the method of Barriston-Smith, coupled with the Matheus property on rectangles."

This was an interesting take on calculating it. One he had never thought about. Giving it some thought, he nodded. "That is true, it would tremendously simplify the equation. However, using Barriston-Smith's method leaves us with a cubic equation."

"Which can easily be solved by Cardano's method. But let's take it a bit further. Applying Clark's second form leaves us with the simplified equation, x² + ln(x) minus cubic root of the cubic equation yields the result. Barriston-Smith's method clearly states that in a definite set, we can replace the cubic root by the complex matrix of the Turringan State."

Now Clover was feeling a little lost. Some of it had truth, but he couldn't quite grasp what the young genius said.

"Replacing the complex number by its second form, leaving us exponential of I times alpha, minus beta squared, whose cubic root leaves alpha responsive to beta gamma in the scope of epsilon. We could find a gamma whose i equals the root of beta. However we still have to find alpha. It is quite simple, as it is equal to tan of sigma upon epsilon squared."

"Naruto…" Clover's weak voice was lost on the math-possessed child.

"Alpha beta times gamma yields epsilon on theta's field of delta. Theta gamma is obviously epsilon's pendant in delta, so a minus b equals beta time gamma divided by epsilon. A = b + beta time gamma divided by epsilon. So angle alpha equals tangent of (b + beta gamma on epsilon), and the area of the integral equals of atan of (b + beta gamma / epsilon), right?"

Clover could only nod weakly, feeling completely lost in the sea of complex theorems, some of which he had never heard, and abstract letters floating in a confusing miasma.

Naruto beamed at the Grand Master's answer and proceeded to write his finding on the sheet of paper.

'The divine forgive me,' Clover thought, 'what monstrosity have I unleashed?'

It was truly ridiculous to see a boy, merely a quarter of his age, juggling complex and abstract theorems with the same ease a clown juggles balls with.

Naruto's skills as a writer had been abysmal at best. It had been a torture to decipher the scrawl he had the gall to call letters. Now though, it was neat calligraphy. He wrote with a flourish befitting someone of his stature.

He could not wait to see what the boy would amount to. Naruto could well revolutionize the way of thinking of the world, if his brilliant theory of today was anything to go by.

The future would indeed yield great results, and he only hoped that he would live long enough to see the fruits the great tree called life would bear.

**(Hear me Roar! Naruto the teacher?)**

Clover had prepared a very thorough quiz for his favorite student. It was designed to test the depth of his knowledge, and to push him to his very limits.

Naruto was ecstatic and couldn't wait to show the old man how much he had progressed in the last two years.

The time limit was four hours. The quiz covered History, Politics, Mathematics, Chemistry and Etiquette.

The timer went off and he quickly looked at the sheet of paper, determination to prove himself burning brightly in his sky blue eyes.

What is the solution of the equation x² + 2x + 4 = 0?

Given the matrix A = (4 2 10), give the solution of tA x A.

Given f(x) = f(x1, x2) = (x1 – x2; 2x1 + x2), prove the linear application f(ay + bz) = af(y) + bf(z).

His eyes skimmed the mathematics section, occasionally scribbling notes beside the exercise.

It took him three hours to finish it, and he was confident that in the end he had done a good job at answering them.

Now he just had to wait for the results.

Two days later –

Grand meister Clover could not believe his eyes. He knew that his pupil was talented, but this was borderline ridiculous! He had answered every question thoroughly, sometime pointing out facts that the meister did not even know about. Who knew that before being a golden goose, House Cargyll's sigil was a golden stag? They had to change it when House Baratheon laid claim to it.

The questions had been easy at first, then growing increasingly difficult; so much that it even took him some work to answer two or three of them.

The middle-aged man knocked on his Lord's door. Waiting the customary permission to intrude, he entered the office once it was uttered.

He bowed deeply and gave the results to Tywin Lannister. The man's eyes skimmed over some answers, looking more and more impressed with each correct answer.

Finally he eyed his son's score and couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising skyward. He had indeed come a long way from the idiot he had been.

"My Lord, if I may, I have a suggestion for young Naruto. We could enroll him at the academy as an assistant teacher. He knows his lessons very well and could explain it to the knuckleheads there. It takes one to teach his own."

Tywin carefully considered it. It was something unseen to see one so young teach. The boy was barely ten. However, it would help him mature immensely. There was also the fact that he was of noble blood. It would however be a great boon to Naruto's reputation.

"Agreed. However, he will not be teaching commoners. He will teach the sons of noblemen."

**(Hear me Roar! – Naruto's classroom)**

When professor Iruka of House Dolphin heard that there would be an assistant teacher, he was relieved. He had had enough of teaching lazy, knucklehead and hormonal teenagers. Really, what were their parents teaching these days? One did not even know what a fractional number was, for the divine's sake!

The scarred professor was torn out of his musings by soft rapping on the wooden door. At his signal, the door slid open with a loud creak and in stepped a blond midget, for lack of a better word.

"Is this professor Iruka's classroom?"

Iruka nodded but felt the need to point out, "The elementary school is on the other wing of the school, I'm afraid you got the location wrong."

A vein throbbed on his temple, and the blond had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop an incoming headache.

"My name is Naruto Lannister. I will be the assistant teacher. Nice to meet you all." He bowed twice.

Silence engulfed the classroom. Then a snicker was heard. Two, three. Faster than you knew, the whole class was erupting in laughter.

"Is this a joke?" one of them called, "the midget can't be serious!"

His classmate elbowed him sharply, "Silence you fool. This is Lord Tywin's soon. You do not want to face his wrath." This was enough to quell any contestation.

"Grand Master Clover granted me full access to the grading, so I'll be asking a few question which may, or may not, raise your grades. Now, can you tell me the ten uses of dragon's blood? If it is not well-known, you will be awarded more points."

A few hands shot in the air, glee evident on their face at the prospect of gaining a few easy points.

"It can cause dragonblight when absorbed."

"Very good. One point." He scribbled something on a paper. The guy looked disappointed. Only one point?

"It can also cure the red disease."

"Two point for Miss Harrow." He scribbled another answer.

"Mixed with asphodel, it is a potent reagent of the mixture known as the Death concoction."

"Oh, you know about that one? Ten points to Mister Humphrey."

The boy whooped as he heard the amount of points he had gained. Ten points, neat!

"It can also be exchanged in the DragonHall for a hundred gold coins!"

"While it is true that one of the dragon's body part can be used this way, it isn't the dragon's blood, but his claws. Minus ten point, Mister Humphrey." He crossed the points he had given him.

"What! That's totally unfair!" He protested.

"Life is unfair, so suck it up and do try to come up with correct answers next time."

Needless to say, a lot of hands shot down. When he saw that nobody was willing to give an answer, for fear of getting it wrong and losing points, he gave the rest of the uses. Some of the students had never heard of them, and were impressed by the blond's knowledge. The boy really knew his stuff.

"And a bonus question. What's the current rate of exchange for 10 grams of Liquid Panacea? Give it your best shot!" When he saw no hand rising, he frowned and quickly added. "No point will be deducted if your answer incorrect."

A flurry of hands shot in the air.

"Twenty pounds of gold!"

"Three Ageless Rubies!"

"A hundred basic diamonds!"

And so on and so forth. Then the good answer came.

"About a hundred pounds of pure diamond from House Greyjoy's mines."

Naruto whistled, clearly impressed. "You are correct, Mister Humphrey. You never cease to amaze me. It shouldn't be surprising, though, as your family has close ties with the merchant district. Alright, you shall be exempt from handing your report next week."

Jealous glances were cast his way, but he only smirked. It was their fault for being so damn ignorant.

"To the rest of the class, you will have to give me a detailed report on how to extract Botulium Toxin. Those who fail to do so shall receive a zero. Have a good day."

He left the room, singing merrily the air of the Rains of Castamere as the students groaned and noted the assignment for next week.

**(Hear me Roar! Chapter 2, the end!)**

And that concludes chapter two. A lot shorter than the previous one, ain't it? So Naruto is a teacher… He won't be teaching for long, only a few months.

Naruto learning the two most important lessons of his relatively short life. Look underneath the underneath, and life's unfair, so suck it up!

Next chapter shall deal with the King's procession 's arrival and Naruto's enrollment in the Kingsguard.

A lot of shady deals will also be concluded inside shady alcoves, but that is for next time. Meanwhile I thank you for reading this, and see you next time!

Of, and if you have a request, don't hesitate to put it forward. I may or may not integrate with the story, but if it does not contradict what I have in mind for the story, it should be alright.

Also, on another note, there shall be not Harem and absolutely no bashing. Not even Joffrey bashing –gasps-. I find it childish in the extreme and not worthy of figuring in any story. And Harems are just… Well, Naruto might have the courage of a donkey to satisfy multiple spouses, I still find it a bit childish and only a mere phantasm. It works well in certain anime, like Love Hina, but with Naruto… just no.

Rate and review, pwetty please!


	3. Of Lord Baelishes and Tournaments

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to their respective author.

**Warnings**: Gruesomeness, Slashy (homosexual) Lemon. If you're not of legal age to read such material, you can skip it. It does not impact the story in any way.

**Summary : **Naruto had many names : the pride of the Lannisters, the bastard child of Tywin, the prodigy. One thing is certain; he will do his utmost to uphold the name of his prestigious House. The Seven Kingdoms shall hear him roar!

Just to reply to rat who said, and with reason: «how old is naruto, why will Robert give his blessings to him. I see this  
as a major fail, since events that led to the war games are now void."

In order; Naruto is now fourteen, as is Sansa. Joffre is two years younger, making him twelve. Robert gave his blessings for two main reasons. The first reason he accepted the match is that Naruto is, as stated earlier, Friend of the Crown, as he saved his son from a certain death. The second one is that he sees the cruelty in Joffrey, however much he would like to deny it. Eddard Stark is like a brother to him. As such, he views young Sansa Stark as his nephew. Would you left your nephew in the hands of a cruel bastard, while you had the choice to place her with a caring, loving and loyal husband? I know I wouldn't.

And don't worry about the war games; they will happen. What's the fun of a Game of Thrones story if there are no games of thrones? The reasoning behind it may differ, and the actors will be somewhat different. And it shall be brutal, trust me. It will all come after the chapter named **the rains of Castamere, **which will come soon. It will shed some light on Tywin's and Naruto's past. And it will brutally twist the tale. I believe that'll make you interested.

If not, well sorry that I can't please everyone.

On with the show.

**(Hear me Roar! – Of current and old Kings)**

King's Landing was the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. It was one of the biggest towns of the world, and certainly the biggest in Westeros. It housed the imposing Red Keep in which dwelled the King and the royal family. It was a prosper town, and a major trade center. Its prosperity had dwindled much since the Mad King took control of it.

At first, his reign had been just and enlightened. The change was not sudden, and no one could have prepared for it. It started with a few signs, like a few public executions for some minor offenses. Then some believed heretics' houses were set on fire. Witches trials were held publicly and more often than not, the judged individual was torched in the Town Square.

"Burn them!" he said, "Burn them all!"

And burn he did. In a never ending display of pyrotechnics, he burnt all those who opposed him, purifying the heretics with fire.

It had been a relief when he died by the hand of the Kingslayer. People may still resent him for slaying his King when he had sworn to protect him with his life, but none could deny that the mad man's disappearance was a huge relief.

Then came King Robert, whom some called the Usurper.

His reign had been relatively short compared to the Mad King's. But already, the seeds of decadence had been sown. Lord Tywin Lannister said that it took the man more time to settle a conflict than to ravish a peasant girl.

The sacred King's chamber had become a whorehouse. It was utterly humiliating for the Queen, and many women in the kingdom shared her pain.

Plots to take the crown from Robert Baratheon's unworthy head had begun to form, only to be thwarted by Jon Arryn's efforts. But now that the man was dead, no one could predict what would happen.

**(Hear me Roar! – In a tavern)**

Naruto sat in front of his Sworn Sword, quietly sipping his drink. He was not thirsty per se, but the warm beverage did wonders to his stomach. It helped digestion and it was damn good.

He was thinking about Bran's accident, and how easily he had forgiven Jaime and Cersei. It was revolting, and he should be ashamed to protect nearly-child murderers. Only he wasn't. He had once declared that he would protect his family at all costs, and if one insignificant boy had to suffer in the ordeal, then it was an unfortunate though necessary evil.

"Say, Jon… If you were to learn that I was the one behind Bran's accident. How would you react?" Naruto asked, his eyes straying to a party that played some game of cards.

Jon was surprised to say the least. "I wouldn't believe it. You saved Bran's life. How could you want him dead?"

"What if he discovered some truths that I wish would forever remain buried. What if me healing him was simply to fool you into believing that I had nothing to do with his fall? Do you know of the Paladeus Toxin?"

Jon shook his head. Naruto carded a hand through his hair.

"It is a concoction of Dothraki origins. In their tongue, it is named Vaes Baldulu, 'the Malicious God'. It is quite a rare toxin and it is found on the Pash Hagar plants. It has a particular effect that none other poisons share. It helps the body at first, although it burns recent memories. The patient would feel like his mind is a hazy fog, not being able to recall what happened recently. So he would not remember ingesting it. Quite ingenious if you asked me."

"The body would get better and better for a few days, until the secondary effects took in. It is described as three particularly gruesome steps."

"The first is Vok Tharak, 'the Evil from within'. The body would grows hotter, reaching temperatures dangerous for the mind. Delirium kicks in; visual hallucinations more real than reality itself presenting itself to his eyes."

"The second step is Throk Upak, which could be loosely translated as 'the senses going haywire'. As its name implies, the five senses are slowly changed. The vision starts to fade while the patient's hearing is exacerbated. He loses all sense of taste. His body feels numb and all he can smell is the pungent smell of death."

"Then comes the worst part, one called ironically Argpaz; the 'Purge'. The patient's organs fail one by one. First the stomach brutally ruptures, making acid, bile and blood surge up the throat. Some say it would feel like vomiting one's entrails. Then the bladder loses its ability to retain the wastes. You can guess what happens. The kidneys do not work neither do the liver. One of the most horrifying things though happens with the brain."

Here Naruto took a deep breath. Jon was looking pale as a sheet.

"It liquefies agonizingly slowly. The pain is described as so intense that all the patient can see is a white screen. It is a particularly excruciating process; one I would not wish even upon my worst enemy. Merciful darkness embraces him as unconsciousness finally comes. Finally, finally he meets death. Do you see where I'm going with this tale?" Naruto asked.

A slow feeling of dread washed over Jon. No, he couldn't…

"Please, tell me it's not true…" Jon's voice was barely a whisper.

"Easy there, I never said that I have done so. I don't fancy killing children."

Jon released a shaky breath. He did not know what he would have done if it were true.

"Do you see what I mean? You shouldn't give your trust so easily. I may smile at you while planning your untimely demise. Be sharp, Jon. Look at that man," Naruto pointed to a man with an amputated right hand drinking from his mug of beer, "what do you see?"

Jon examined him thoroughly. "An infirm drunkard." He deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "What I see is a man drinking away his sorrow. His right hand is bandage, meaning that he lost it recently. He must have lost it in the skirmish in the South. He has lost the ability to be a soldier. He has lost the ability to provide for his family. Now he's reconsidering his options."

Jon slowly nodded as understanding dawned on him.

"Always look underneath the underneath." Naruto grinned. It felt good to be the one giving the lesson.

He got up, having finished his drink, and left the tavern, with Jon in tow.

"Tell you what, if you're well-behaved, I may give you a few more free lessons."

Naruto smiled when he heard Jon's indignant 'hey!'

**(Hear me Roar! – The ancient Evil)**

Kogan screamed as a blade dug deep inside his chest, stopping when it met the bone. His death had not been a peaceful one. People described the afterlife as heaven for some and hell for the others. To him, it was hell. He was caught in a never-ending maelstrom of pain. And it never _stopped_. His torturer grinned maliciously, enjoying every sound that came out of his abused throat.

"**This, mortal, is the price that must be paid for your insolence. This was the pact. You agreed to it and now you're suffering the consequences." **The Evil Entity as Kogan had dubbed him said.

Nine powerful tails, connected to its body, swished behind it.

"**And it is the fate that will befall your descendant once he agrees to sign the pact."**

Kogan shook his head weakly. Had he known that this was the price to pay to save his tribe, he would not have agreed to any of it. But it was too late now. Way too late.

"**Arrogant you were, arrogant he will be. And when I get my hands on him, your sufferings shall pale in comparison to what I have prepared for him."**

Kogan blanched. His torment would mean nothing compared to his descendant's?

"**And I shall enjoy every moment of it…" **It finished with a sinister grin.

**(Hear me Roar! - Training)**

"Again." Naruto barked, holding his wooden sword in a loose grip.

Jon swiped at him with a wide slash. Naruto simply deflected it with the flat of his blade.

"Predictable. You may not have noticed it, but when you attack from the left, you put your right leg forward. Same thing with attacks from the right. When you go for a vertical slash, you slightly raise the heels of your feet." He demonstrated it.

"You have to be unpredictable on the field. Otherwise you'll be minced meat if you're faced with stronger foes."

Naruto put his right leg forward. Jon raised his sword to deflect a blow from the right. However when it came, it was from the left. Naruto then raised his heels in preparation for a downward slash. Jon positioned his sword above him, blade held parallel to the floor. To his surprise however, his feet were swiped from under him and he landed in an undignified heap.

Jon released a grunt as Naruto swiftly sat on his chest, straddling him. He grinned as he looked at the captive stark. He seemed to do that a lot recently. He poked Jon's cheek, much to the young man's annoyance. You have much to learn, my student.

"And so have you, my boy." A new voice Naruto quickly identified as belonging to Ser Barristan spoke. "Had I known that you two would get so intimate, I wouldn't have interrupted, forgive me. However such conduct is more appropriate inside a bedroom, don't you agree?" He asked, amused.

Naruto and Jon had the decency to blush.

"What did you come here for, Ser?" Naruto asked respectfully.

"I want you." Barristan answered simply.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm afraid I don't swing this way." Naruto quickly replied, taking a step back or two as a safety measure.

Ser Barristan facepalmed. The little idiot. "I want you in my Kingsguard." He clarified.

Naruto kneeled, head bowed. "It would be a great honor."

"Rise." Selmy Barristan ordered sternly, though his face showed his appreciation of Naruto's show of respect.

Rising, Naruto dusted off his pants and grinned at the armored knight, "So, when do we begin?"

"Now." Selmy answered, unsheathing his sword.

Naruto barely had the time to put his sword parallel to the ground to stop the downward slash from the greatest knight of his time. His wooden sword, however, was not made to withstand the might of a real weapon. He grunted as he was brought to his knees and his weapon broke from the force of the slash.

Quickly pulling out his own sword from its sheath, he did a quick thrust toward Ser Barristan's only unguarded body part; his head. Selmy simply deflected it with the back of his steel gauntlet.

From here on out, the battle was only a flurry of strikes, thrusts and parries. Ser Barristan clearly held the superiority, as Naruto's body was littered with cuts and gashes. Jon cringed as the commander of the Kingsguard backhanded him harshly. He was sure he could hear bones crack. Naruto flew and crashed heavily on a nondescript crate, breaking it. Ser Barristan shook his hand to diffuse the pain of the blow. Damn kid was thickheaded.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

With a mighty roar, Naruto got up and charged like a bull.

"A frontal assault? Foolish…" Selmy Barristan said.

However, mere feet before he reached him, Naruto threw his sword at the knight. He had the presence of mind to catch it with his free hand, but this distraction was all Naruto needed.

He lunged forward, arms encircling the knight's legs and pushed with all his might. They both fell to the ground, with Naruto on top of Barristan. Naruto panted hard but a victorious smile was painted on his face as he looked down at the downed knight.

"Relinquishing your sword was a very foolish move. Don't ever do that in battle." He frowned, "However this was a very clever move. Seeing as you couldn't win in a straight out fight, you used another strategy. Efficient and unexpected. I commend you."

Ser Barristan simply got up, Naruto falling to the ground in a heap. He pointed Naruto's own sword toward the boy's own neck.

"Now, you would be dead. Never underestimate the strength of an enemy. I may be old, but I still have enough strength lift a scrawny brat like you."

Naruto took the comment in stride. He accepted the offered sword.

"You passed the test with flying colors. Rendezvous tomorrow morning at 0700 for the start of your training. And bring the Stark with you; he looks like he could use a lesson or two on swordhandling."

Once the old man left, Naruto grinned at Jon. "And that's how you kick ass."

Jon chuckled, "I was under the impression that you're the one who got his 'scrawny' ass handed to him."

"Hey." Naruto bristled, "I'm not scrawny, I just respect a strict diet." He mumbled.

"Says the midget." Jon concluded.

"Oh, you can talk, tough guy. Do you think I had not noticed the obvious bulge in your pants when I straddled you?"

"W-what?" Jon stammered in disbelief.

"Maybe you're into BDSM. I know a club downtown. They're pretty wicked from what I heard."

"No, I'm not-"He tried to defend his honor but was interrupted by Naruto,

"Or maybe you're into younger boys. I'm sure that Lord Baelish would be able to provide you with plenty of the stuff. Rumors has it he himself has a sick fetish regarding them."

They continued to banter playfully as they headed to the Great Hall to get their stomach filled. A wonderful friendship had just blossomed between the Stark and the Lannister.

**(Hear me Roar! – Back to Winterfell)**

Catelyn Stark vowed that she would find out who the perpetrator of the assault against her son was. Her House's motto was 'Family, Duty Honor'.

She was on her way to the tower from which her son fell when her path was blocked by Hodor.

"Hodor!" The giant of a man said. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"What is it Hodor?" She did not have the time to mess with him.

"Hodor." He repeated, motioning for her to follow him.

He was leading her to her son's bedroom. She saw Grand Meister Pycelle shaking his head in disbelief.

"Incredible…" He muttered.

"What is?" She demanded. She had no time to waste.

Rather than responding, she pointed at her son's legs. Pycelle had told her his spinal cord had been badly damaged by his fall. He would be paralyzed from the waist down forever. But what she saw made her heart skip a bit. Her son was… wiggling his toe fingers. She nearly dropped to her knees as she witnessed the unnatural act.

"How..?" She asked, voice breaking.

Pycelle shook his head. He had no idea how it was possible, and it should be impossible, no matter how one looked at it.

"I don't want to make claims hastily but there is a chance –albeit a small one- that your son will recover. It is incredible. You said that Naruto gave him a small dose of Liquid Panacea, right? Even then, it does not heal damage this severe. It might be something else but I've never heard of a concoction with this effect. I'm more inclined to believe that it was a blessing from the divine."

What neither of them knew was that Naruto had indeed given the young Stark a dose of Liquid Panacea, but it was laced with his a few drops of his blood. He had noticed that he had highly regenerative properties, and it was a shot in the dark, but he had gambled that it might help the boy. The gamble had paid off.

What Naruto didn't know however was that what he did for the boy had just propelled his standing with the Starks, and it would come in handy in the rough times to come.

What none could have suspected was that the consequence of an insignificant action would be far-reaching. One does not defy the natural order of things without suffering consequences.

Dire consequences.

**(Hear me Roar! – Lord Baelish)**

Petyr Baelish, also known as Littlefinger, was a man of many things. He was cunning, well-learned and a master of spies. His origins were humble. He hailed from House Baelish, an extremely minor holding in the Fingers. That coupled with the fact that he was tiny as a child earned him the nickname "Little Finger". The name stuck and he bore it with pride now.

It showed how he had grown, from a minor Lord to one of the most powerful officials in the Seven Kingdoms.

What only a select few people knew was that Petyr Baelish had certain… tendencies, if you will, that should never come to the light of the day. Obscure fetishes that would disgust most people and would not only reflect badly on his House, but would also shame him for eons to come.

He had always had a fascination for beautiful people. He would not describe himself as beautiful, and this unattainable beauty held some magnetic power that drew him in. He found that, as men and women grew older; their beauty fell away, like petals from an ancient rose.

That's why he admired young people. Their strength and vitality was astounding, and he thought that they were the paragon of the beauty he so-admired. However, it was not enough. Eventually their beauty would waste away, leaving only dusky shells in their wake.

He had to find a way to conserve beauty, and what better way to do so than Death? In death, all stood frozen, the beauty forever conserved, never to tarnish.

Like a man possessed, he began collecting the corpses of young people. He discreetly took the boys dying from famine from the nearby villages. Sometimes he even went as far as to order the assassination of young people. Of course, he had to conserve the body, so the most obvious way to do so was by poisoning.

Yes, Petyr Baelish was a wicked man indeed.

He walked, silent as a shadow. He had recently acquired a batch from Harrendal, and he could not wait to see what the latest findings would be like.

He heard soft footsteps approaching and his breath caught in his throat. There he was. The one and only true heir of the Lannisters; Naruto Lannister. He was not accompanied by his watchdog and Petyr thanked the divines for small favors.

He considered Naruto to be the masterpiece that would complete his collection. The boy was beautiful. There was no other word to describe him in his book. But he wouldn't kill him. It was truly shameful of him to admit it, but he was drawn to him, like a magnet was to metal. He felt that if he killed him, the boy would lose the sheer charisma that made him what he was.

He could only imagine how the boy would look like, panting and sweaty under his experienced hands. So malleable. He would be putty in his hands. It would be a glorious sight indeed, to watch him, face twisted in ecstasy as he brought him to new heights of pleasure.

"Ah Naruto, my young friend. What a good surprise." Petyr said, betraying none of the lewd thoughts flashing through his mind eye.

"Lord Baelish." Naruto greeted in kind.

"Please call me Petyr." Littlefinger offered.

Naruto nodded. His father had always told him to tread carefully around the young Lord. He was cunning and slippery as an eel. He also told him about his ghastly tendencies.

"What a pleasant day it is, do you not agree?" Petyr engaged the conversation casually.

"Indeed it is. It is thanks to you that we can appreciate the peace. If not for your masterful hand in handling the finances of the kingdom, I'm sure that there would have been some riot from the needless spending of the King."

"Not at all. I must also thank your father for providing me with the necessary relief funds to be able to back up some economic decisions."

They talked about some trivial subjects, but then Naruto said something that made his blood run cold, and his heart skip a beat.

"Did you hear about the orphan disappearance in Harrendal? It is the fifth incident of the kind in a month of time. The King has been notified. It is said that a powerful Lord is ordering them. It must be a really influent and wealthy man to keep actions like these under wraps. Surely a high ranking official. I can only imagine what he does with these poor youth. Dreadful, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it is terrible. Let us hope the King ends this madness." It was only with a will of steel, ironed out from countless years of weaving lies that he managed to keep his voice steady.

"I've heard from my father that it was a certain Lord of a minor House, something like Bowlish?" He tried to recall as Petyr's face drained of all color. "Barish? Oh yes, that's right. Baelish. It is the Lord of House Baelish. Now that is strange…" Naruto frowned.

"House Baelish only produced one Lord, and the father died. What was his name again? Abbot Baelish? Petra Baelish? Or maybe…" He cast the white Petyr a sly glance, "Petyr Baelish?"

Petyr took a step back in fright. The damn brat had figured him out. Not only that, but even Tywin knew about it.

"Lord Baelish," Naruto said, dropping the charade, "I shall not inform the King, but know that the only thing that stays my hand is the fact that you also know some dirty secrets about my father that are better stayed buried."

Baelish sighed in relief, his heartbeat slowing down to a reasonable level.

"However, kill any more youth and I will be forced to take measures…" He threatened in a serious tone. Petyr nodded, that was acceptable. He didn't need any more youth anyway.

"And there will be another condition for my silence. Nothing much, really," Naruto assured the man as he saw his shoulders tense, "I will simply need access to your spy network. It can only be rivaled by the Spider's. Of course, this is a two-way deal. What you know I know, and what I know you shall be made aware of."

Petyr nodded, "Very well, that seems acceptable. If that is all?"

"Yes. I wish you a pleasant day." Naruto smiled and went on his way.

Inwardly Petyr was panicking. That was a catastrophe. Plans needed to be discarded and other needed to be made. Damn the boy and damn his thrice-damned father.

**(Hear me Roar! – The Spider)**

"Very interesting indeed…" The Spider whispered as one of his 'birds' relayed the latest happenings inside the Red Keep.

This Naruto boy was really fascinating. He was able to would the sly Lord Baelish around his little finger. Of course, he himself knew about the Lord's dirty secrets. However they were at a stalemate, as he also had dirty secrets.

What to do with the boy? He was formidable indeed, and could very well become his strongest opponent. With two Great Houses indebted to him and Littlefinger's spy network at his disposal, not to mention his high lineage and his heirship Naruto could become the most powerful man in the kingdom, beside the King.

He had to tread carefully around the boy. He had already made a mistake when he sent two of his birds to break his alliance with Lady Sansa. Make another, and his head would hang from the metaphorical gallows.

He was walking in the halls of the Keep when he came upon Littlefinger. His gait was unsteady and it looked like he was furious. He could not resist the temptation of taunting him.

"Ah, Lord Baelish. What a pleasure to meet you. I take it like your little encounter with Naruto did not go as planned?"

"Lord Varys." Petyr seethed, "I do not see what you're talking about, though I think it would be wise to reconsider your standing with the boy. Now he has access to _my _information and I happen to know what you tried to pull in Winterfell."

"Impossible." The eunuch whispered. The boy had not told anyone what had had transpired, he was sure of that. And his two little 'birds' were the most loyal of the nest.

"It seems that your 'birds' may have landed on the wrong branch, master of the Whisperers." Baelish mocked. Ah payback…

"A good day to you too." Petyr said as he walked away.

**(Hear me Roar! – The King and his Hand)**

"Since John Arryn's death, things have been getting hectic here." Robert Baratheon told his longtime friend. "I am surrounded with vultures, waiting for any weakness of my part to dive in and take a shot at me. The Spider, Baelish and the old goat Tywin are a major pain in my neck. You are the only one I can trust, Ned."

Lord Eddard Stark nodded. He could see where his friend was coming from.

"The position of King is not what it's hyped to be." Robert snorted, "I have to deal with stupid peasants thinking that I'm the only way to settle their problems, high officials trying to pass some stupid law that will benefit them…"

A lot of time passed with neither uttering a word.

"About the tournament," Eddard said, surprising the King, "I would like for Naruto Lannister to participate."

Robert's eyebrows shot high.

"The Lannister brat? He doesn't look like he can even hold a spear. You're sure about that? The age of consent…"

"Is fourteen," Ned interrupted him, "and yes, I think it will be quite a show. I bet you he can beat any opponent thrown his way."

Robert gave a deep belly laugh, "I would like to see that. The Mountain Clegane is participating in the tournament. I think that he will be hard-pressed against such a monster."

"You forgot that he easily defeated Abbot the Cleaver. The man was a knight in his youth, and a skilled one at that."

"True true," Robert scratched his chin, deep in thoughts, "but Clegane is on a whole other level. You sure he's up to the task?"

"You'll see…"

**(Hear me Roar! – The tournament)**

There were eighty contestants. Eighty of the bravest, strongest and most renowned men the Seven Kingdoms had to offer.

They were kneeling, side by side, in front of the audience and the King. Most people were surprised at the small stature of one of the contestant.

Naruto cursed internally. He didn't see why he had to participate in such a stupide tournament. His father had insisted that he went and upheld the name of the Lannisters. Sure, it was a prestigious event, and the winner would not only gain the consequent prize pool, but would also be titled 'The Vanquisher'.

Naruto the Vanquisher sounded nice, he thought.

The joust began after the little speech of the King.

Naruto watched from the tribune as warriors of different origins and renown faced off. It was an impressive display of skill, and he never had the occasion of watching a tournament unfold. It was a rare event; one that had not happened since the Mad King took the crown.

Finally it was his turn. He mounted his horse and took the spear in his left hand. It was not as heavy as he had thought.

Pulling on the reign of his horse to make it stand at attention, he hit the side of its ribs to get it to move. With a neigh, the horse took off at impressive speeds. He bent his body forward as he held his spear in an iron grip. His opponent's spear passed over his head and his scored a heavy hit on the man's side. He fell from his horse, and with heavy applauds Naruto was announced the winner.

The man bowed his head, shook his hand and bowed to the King.

The next fights passed in a blur as they never lasted more than three rounds.

"Now, the one fight you must certainly have been waiting for. Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, against Naruto Lannister"

"I bet a thousand gold pieces that the Mountain will make minced meat out of the brat." A rowdy spectator said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I bet you two thousand gold pieces that Naruto will come out on top." Littlefinger said.

Then the bets spread through the entire audience. The betmaster took note of each of them.

"Begin." The King announced, ending the bets.

Clegane, on his mighty black stallion snorted. "If you don't want to get hurt brat, I suggest you yield."

"Is the famous Mountain too scared to face me?" Naruto taunted, pulling the lid of his helmet down.

"Hmph! I'll swat you like a fly." Gregor declared confidently, doing the same as Naruto.

They raced at each other, intent of making the other rider fall down to the unforgiving earth. They met with a loud clang of metal, and to the surprise of many, both of their helmets flew off their head.

Once their horses had finished their dash, the both turned and appraised each other.

"You're not bad shrimp. You moved your head at the last moment to avoid being skewered." The Mountain complimented.

"You're not bad either, old man."

The next round began and they soon traded blows in the center of the lane. The impact was violent, and threw both fighters off their horses. Naruto held his chest, where the giant's spear had left a deep gouge in his armor.

Clegane growled as he pulled out his sword. Rules clearly dictated that if both contestants fell off, they had to clash steel and the winner shall be decided this way. However, killing the opponent was prohibited.

Naruto unsheathed his own sword and ran toward Gregor. They traded a few blows and after several moments, it was clear that they were at a standstill. Naruto lacked the sheer strength the Mountain possessed but he made up with being fast and nimble enough to avoid the slashes.

Naruto kicked up some dust with his armored feet and disappeared in the cloud.

Clegane looked around but he couldn't see hide nor hair of the blond. The slash came out of nowhere, and it was only years of fine-tuned reflexes that allowed him to block it with his armguard. It came as a surprise however when a second blade rested near his Adam apple. Two swords! The brat had two freaking sword.

Gregor Clegane, the feared Mountain growled but lowered his head in defeat. He had been beaten fair and square in a sword fight. Even he had honor. He knew when he had been defeated.

Retracting his sword, Naruto then sheathed both his weapons under the crowd's mad cheers.

A happy and definitely wealthier Lord Baelish congratulated him.

The rest of the fights unfolded without anything noteworthy going down. He only noticed that the "Knight of the Flowers", Loras Tyrell, won his fights without breaking a sweat.

"And now the grand finale. On the left, the Knight of the Flowers, Loras Tyrell against the Mountain-breaker, Naruto Lannister!"

Naruto sweatdropped at the title.

"I bet you a thousand gold pieces that Loras shall win." Renly Baratheon, brother of the King, boldly announced.

"That's a lot of money you could spend on buying a certain type of toys, your excellency" Petyr said.

"Maybe if you win, you could buy yourself some friends." Renly responded in kind, deeply insulted by Littlefinger's insinuation.

The crowd laughed at the jeers.

"It is prodigious that one so young could beat the Mountain." Loras Tyrell complimented.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I saw your fights. You won without any kind of trouble."

Loras bowed his head and lowered the front part of his helmet. Naruto also lowered his.

"Begin!"

Naruto and Loras drove their horse forward. Surprisingly, it was Naruto who fell. He barely managed to take a hold of his horse's tail to maintain him. The horse neighed loudly, but calmed down when Naruto mounted him again and rubbed soothing circles on his head.

The crowd clammed loudly. What a spectacular safe!

Naruto cursed. That was too close to comfort. Then inspiration struck him and he smirked under his helmet.

Their horse sped off again, and they soon met. However, Naruto did something that shocked everybody. He got up from his seated position, and jumped forward. Loras hadn't had the time to do anything before he was pushed backward and fell off his horse thanks to Naruto's powerful thrust. Naruto stood on Loras' horse, in the wrong direction.

He sat down and took control of the horse, shushing it.

Finally he dismounted, and bowed toward the King.

The shocked crowd burst into applauds at the new champion, and newly christened Naruto the Vanquisher.

**(Hear me Roar! – Renly and the Flower)**

**Warning : Lemon and Slash.**

Renly Baratheon was cross. Not only had he lost a certain amount of gold, he had also been humiliated by Littlefinger of all people. Oh, he would punish Loras, alright…

Loras was kneeling in front of his liege, head bowed. He had no excuse for today's defeat. He heard the rustling sound of clothes being pulled down and saw Renly's pants and boxer pooling around his knees.

A foreign object was forcefully pushed into his mouth, and he had to quell the disgust welling inside him. It was necessary. For the good of his House, he had to cater to the man's desire, like a common whore.

Opening his mouth, his experienced tongue licked the tip of the member, dipping slightly into the slit. It was not the first time he did this. His tongue curled around the head of Renly's sex earning him a loud moan.

His mouth made lewd suction noises as he took more of the King's brother's throbbing member inside his mouth. He hated the smell and taste belonging to the man, but he let none of it appear on his face as he suckled skillfully the meaty rod.

Having had enough of the slow progress, Renly's hairless hands dug painfully in his scalp, taking hold of his silky hair. With a grunt, he pulled on the head, making it go all the way to the base. His gag reflex kicked in and he had to pull his head back to avoid choking. He had only a brief respite, as Renly pulled him forward again. It was a punishment after all.

It continued for several more minutes. Then his head was suddenly pulled back and rods of thick liquid splattered on his face, some of it getting to his hair. Thoroughly soaked and sullied, Loras chocked back his disgust.

"I rather like your new look." Renly said playfully.

For the good of his House, Loras thought, it was all for the good of his House…

**End warning**

**(Hear me Roar! – The bath)**

Loras scrubbed his head furiously as he laid in the bath of the Tyrell Mansion inside King's Landing. He felt dirty and used. He would give his life to make his House prosper, but doing that with that man was stretching it. His honor was thoroughly besmirched.

He felt the water shift and he turned his head in time to see his naked sister, Margaery Tyrell, enter the bath. She got nearer and gently caressed his smooth, unblemished face with her small, gentle hand.

Her other hand trailed down, mapping his entire body, until her fingers found what they were looking for.

**(Hear me Roar! – Chapter 3 over)**

I'm not a fan of Lemons. However, GoT and ASOIAF is deeply sexual in its essence. Take the first episode for example; we see Cersei and Jaime fornicating like rabbits in heat. Then there is Dany, Loras and Renly, and plenty of other examples.

The question is, should I continue with the lemon on the next chapter, or should I stop here?

Life's full of tough choices…

So, a lot of thing happened in a short span of time.

Naruto becomes a Kingsguard, blackmails Littlefinger, and gains a title and money…

One of the points that I think is important, is Naruto's developing relationship with Jon. It has made a huge leap already, and will only continue to grow stronger as time passes. This shall be one of the key of certain events that I have in mind. You will just have to wait and see what happens.

I hope this satisfied some of your curiosity.

Things will be moving at a fast pace as I want to take the story really far. It will be of considerable length after all, and we cannot lose time.

One of the events I want to cover is the fight of Naruto and Mance Rayder. It will be a great clash of the titans, if I have to say…

Another one is the chapter dedicated to the Rains of Castamere.

And finally, the beginning of the war in Westeros. I can't tell you anything at all, because that would spoil the fun, but it _will_ happen. And a lot of people will die. Some of them died in the show, while others will be my own…

On another note, I'm not proud at all of the second chapter. I'll get to modify it soon. I just felt that there was a drop in overall quality, one that I'm hoping to raise with this chapter.

Finally, about Jon getting a boner. That was just a joke people; he didn't actually get a boner. Naruto just wanted to get a rise out of him.

Well, then, see you soon, for the next chapter of Hear me Roar! Chapter 4: A successful Dothraki weeding.


	4. A successful wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to their respective author.

**Warnings**: Violence.

**Summary : **Naruto had many names : the pride of the Lannisters, the bastard child of Tywin, the prodigy. One thing is certain; he will do his utmost to uphold the name of his prestigious House. The Seven Kingdoms shall hear him roar!

Quick author's note: ExecutionerKain pointed out, and justly, that members of the Kingsguard can't marry. They also can't possess title or lands. This is all true. And that is why, when Tywin finds out, he will tear the boy from Ser Barristan's hands. And you shall find out how. One does not fuck with Tywin Lannister and hope to come out of it unscathed.

A few things that I feel the need to point out. Last chapter's lemon was the first and last Slash lemon. Also, I will not write lemons that occurred in the series and books. If you want to visualize the scene, feel free to see the show and I believe that the author of ASOIAF writes better lemon than I.

Another thing is about pets. Livelikeme123 asked if Naruto would get a pet. He suggested a pet Hydra. What Naruto will get is much stronger and darker than a Hydra. Just read to find out!

Without further ado, let's get on with chapter 4 of Hear me Roar!

**Chapter 4: A successful wedding.**

**(Hear me Roar! - Daenerys Targaryen)**

Daenerys Targaryen was a beautiful young maiden. She was a pure lily flower, barely thirteen springs of age. She possessed Targaryen attributes, namely silver hair and purple eyes, which only enhanced her beauty.

She was a very soft-spoken person, full of uncertainties. The crux of her problem was the marriage her brother had arranged with the leader of the feared warrior tribe, the Dothraki. Khal Drogo was his name. He was twice his age, being in his early thirties. She apprehended their meeting a lot.

Illiryo had taught her about the Dothraki customs. How the men took the women like they were bitches. She hoped that the Khal would be gentle with her, though she doubted it.

Her brother Viserys, the mage Illiryo and she heard the stampede of horse feet hitting the ground. A great cloud of dust was kicked up by the dashing beasts. They could make out the silhouette of thousands upon thousands of warriors, mounted on great stallions.

They numbered in the dozens thousands, maybe even half a hundred thousand.

The horde came to a halt not far from there. A giant of a man came down from his horse. It looked tiny by comparison. He stood proudly, his long braid of thick hair swaying lightly in the wind. A few bells attached to the tip pealed.

He was imposing to say the least. He must have been about two meters tall. His frame was thick, bulging muscles rippling underneath hard leather armor. He grunted something in his mother tongue and strode forward confidently.

His calloused hand reached up and lightly traced the contours of her lips, making her shiver in fright.

"Khal Drogo!" Her brother, Viserys interrupted. Drogo looked at him, clearly annoyed. Not to be deterred, Viserys continued.

"This is my sister, Daenerys Targaryen. As per our pact, she shall be your bride and you shall provide me with an army to conquer the Iron Throne the Usurper took." He announced. Illiryo translated for him.

The great Khal did not deign to answer. He turned and mounted his horse. Then he left, as swiftly as he came.

Viserys watched it flabbergasted. "What is the meaning of it, Illiryo?" he asked.

The man stroked his long blond beard, a little annoyed at the Dragon's lack of understanding of Dothraki customs.

"This is a part of Dothraki customs. The Khal shall deliberate, and in exactly three days, he shall give the answer."

"I piss on Dothraki customs!" Viserys shouted, incensed. "You told me I was gonna have an army at my beck and call. Where is it?"

"You shall have an army, young Targaryen, all in due time. Then you will be able to claim your rightful title as King of the Seven Kingdoms, like your father."

**(Hear me Roar! – The wrath of Tywin Lannister)**

Grand Meister Clover entered Tywin's office, handing his usual report on the state of affairs in the Kingdom.

"Though I must say," he added as an afterthought, "that it is quite an accomplishment for Naruto. Entering the Kingsguard at fourteen! He is the youngest members, three years younger than your son Jaime."

"What did you say?" The frosty voice of Lord Tywin Lannister asked.

Clover repeated the tidbit of information. Seeing Tywin's furious expression, he had expected the man to explode, slamming his hand down the table or something. However, he stood calmly and left his office, his steps measured and unhurried. The tenseness of his shoulders however betrayed what he felt.

Three days later -

Tywin Lannister barged into the King's throne room and found the King and his Hand, Lord Eddard Stark deep in conversations. They stopped and focused on the furious form of the most influent man in the realm.

"What is the meaning of this, Lannister?" Robert asked warily.

"I must humbly ask for Ser Barristan's resignation from the forces of the Kingsguard. I want him stripped of his title and wealth." He asked in what was considered a polite tone, but the bitterness of having to ask something of Robert Baratheon of all people for a favor disgusted him.

Eddard's eyebrows shot heavenward. That was quite a hefty request.

"And why, pray tell, would I grant this request?" The King asked, clearly amused.

"You do not wish to make an enemy out of me…" He whispered darkly.

Robert got up from his throne, his face puce.

"Is that a threat, Lannister?! I shall have you hanging from the gallows no later than tomorrow morning."

Before anything could be said, an envoy of the King ran inside the room, quickly kneeling.

"My liege. Evidences have been found inside Ser Barristan's bedroom. He was devising a plan to overthrow you and take the power. His Kingsguard would have replaced the royal army."

"What?" Robert asked in disbelief. This was not possible! Ser Barristan was loyal to a fault.

"We found a dagger and several letters on his desk. It was destined to a few noble Houses to secure alliances. It was bears Ser Barristan's handwriting. It is signed, 'Selmy Barristan, of the House Barristan, protector of the Realm'"

Robert Baratheon quickly took a letter from his envoy and soon the disbelief was replaced by righteous anger.

"Bring me this miscreant now!" He barked.

A few minutes later, the High Commander of the Kinsguard was brought before his King. Two guards forced him to his knees. A look of incomprehension was firmly planted on his face as he saw the anger pouring off the King in tangible waves.

"You dare to plan my death? You dare to proclaim yourself defender of the Realm?" Robert roared.

"I don't understand my liege. I have always served faithfully and I would never ever think of betraying you!" He pleaded his cause.

"And what is this?" The King shoved a piece of paper in front of his face.

Quickly scanning the letter, his face grew pale.

"T-That can't be possible. I don't even remember writing it! Surely it must have been an imposter…"

"How do you explain this?" Robert asked calmly, pointing at the seal apposed on the paper.

It was the seal of House Selmy of Harvest Hall. All the seals were stored inside a very secure locker in each of the Lord's offices. Only the respective Lords knew of the combination to unlock the locker, not even the King knew it. The seal could not be faked either. There was a special regent inside the wax that only reacted when in contact with the seal which marked the letter.

"Barristan Selmy, of the House Selmy of Harvest Hall. I hereby declare enemy of the Realm. You shall be stripped of your rank, titles and wealth. You shall hang tomorrow morning."

The sentence fell abruptly.

"This can't be true. You have to believe me, my King!" Barristan Selmy shouted in disbelief as he was dragged from the Throne room.

Tywin watched on with an impassive face. He only did what he did for the good House Lannister, as his ancestors had done since time immemorial. He had achieved two objectives with his ploy to destitute Ser Barristan from his pedestal. First, he had stopped the man from corrupting his heir. Then, with the man out of the way, his son Jaime would take command of the Kingsguard, as he was the most respected member of it.

Now, he just had to settle another matter.

**(Hear me Roar! – You're assigning me **_**where**_**?)**

Naruto stared at his father.

"I must have misheard that. Where did you assign me?"

"To the Wall." Tywin answered calmly.

There were a lot of things that he wanted to ask his father, but the most predominant was "Why?"

"You shall inspect the state of affairs in the northern border. You will join your brother Tyrion, and then you will come back with him."

"Yes but why?" He asked again.

"Because you disobeyed my direct orders. I told you that you were to be my heir. You would have forsaken your title and possessions by joining the Kinsguard. Also, you would not have been able to marry. It goes without saying that you will be leaving the order this instant." Tywin spoke with an air of finality.

"You can't order such a thing!" Naruto cried.

"I can and I will. As your head of House and father, I have every right to withdraw you from the Kingsguard. You will also take your Sworn Sword and leave him in Commander Mormont's care."

Naruto's eyes widened, "But that means…"

"That Jon Snow will no longer be your Sworn Sword. The men who take the cloak forsake every title."

"I agree with the first condition, but the other is absolutely out of the question!"

"That is not up for debate!" Tywin spoke sternly.

Naruto knew when to stop. However, Tywin's actions had created a rift between father and son, a rift that would only grew larger when certain events came into play.

"If that is all, father?" Naruto said icily.

"One more thing. When you come back, you shall marry Lady Sansa. She will bear your children, and this will strengthen the relations between our two Houses."

Naruto shook with barely suppressed rage at his father dictating his life.

"Yes father." He said, leaving his father's office.

**(Hear me Roar! – A Dothraki wedding)**

Daenarys watched with growing horror the battle in front of him. Both Dothraki warriors had pulled out their Arakh, a ritual Dothraki sword and battled in the center of a circle made from Dothraki men and women. A few of them were mating like animals.

Finally a victor emerged, as one of the warriors gutted his opponent with the wicked sword, making the man's entrails fall out of the confined of his stomach.

"A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." Master Illiryo assured.

And it was a grandiose wedding. At least a dozen men had perished by the hand of their kinsmen.

Khal Drogo smiled as he witnessed the gruesome scene. He clapped his hands and all fighting and dancing and mating ceased.

Getting up, he took Daenarys' hand and guided her to a magnificent white mare. This was Daenarys' wedding gift.

With his help she mounted the mare. It was a magnificent beast. She was surprised as the animal strode forward graciously, gaining in speed. Her long hair fluttered in the wind as the mare made circles.

Master Illiryo offered clothes of the finest of silks and three eggs that he claimed were Dragon eggs.

A soft heat thrummed rhythmically deep within her as she laid eyes on the precious eggs.

**(Hear me Roar! – Reaching the Wall)**

The wind was biting and the landscape became much harsher. The flora became much rarer and the lush green trees made way to shriveled, leafless ones.

Naruto sneezed, mumbling about undeserving fathers sending their son to an early grave. A death by freezing was not high on his to-do list.

They saw the silhouette of a great building standing tall, surrounded by a thick fog. That must have been it; Castle Black, the main fortress of the Night's Watch.

They quickly and quietly entered the area. Two guards were standing on watch, talking about the latest news in the Kingdom.

"Did you hear about Ser Barristan?" One of them asked. Now, this piqued Naruto's curiosity.

"Yeah, a crow arrived just yesterday. We can't call him a Ser anymore. Poor sod got stripped of his titles after having betrayed the King." His partner answered.

Naruto stopped dead in his track. Barristan Selmy, betraying the King? Preposterous. The man was one of the most loyal men Naruto had the pleasure of meeting. Since he had been pardoned by Robert Baratheon, he had served the man with the utmost loyalty. This made absolutely no sense.

"They said he was to be hung yesterday. However he seems to have escaped." The man shivered. "Imagine, a man with the enormous strength and experience, roaming freely these lands."

"Naruto?" Jon questioned. He had not been close to Ser Barristan. However Naruto seemed affected by what they just heard.

"I'm coming." Naruto shook his head. No use crying over spilt milk.

"Halt! Who are you?" The guard on the left asked.

"Naruto Lannister and Jon Snow. We came from King's Landing, under the orders of the King himself." Naruto answered.

The black-clad man nodded. "Yes, we received a letter stating that you would be heading this way. You're early. We expected you to be here tomorrow morning, earliest hour."

"Aren't you happy that you spend more time in our glorious company?" Naruto bit out sarcastically.

"Hey, don't take it like that." He said in a placating manner, "Come, Lord Commander Mormont awaits you." He led them to the castle.

It looked gloomy. They could tell the structure was ancient. Wooden stairs creaked under their feet, some parts of the planks rotten. They stepped through the great door and a pleasant warmth greeted them. The Lord Commander was sitting on a chair facing them, sipping from a hot mead. An empty dish lay in front of him.

"Ah, you must be Naruto Lannister and Jon Snow. I heard a lot of things about you. Come, sit down, sit down."

Taking the offered seats, they appraised Jeor Mormont. The man had a commanding presence that commanded respect. He could see why the men respected him so much.

"I take it your travel went without a hitch?" He asked conversationally

"Indeed, Lord Commander. I'm sorry about what happened to Ser Barristan. I know you held him in a high regard."

Jeor sighed regretfully, "It is a tragedy, it's true, to see a man so morally upright dragged through the mud."

"Lord Commander," Jon said, "we really appreciate your hospitality. We shall help you to the best of our abilities. When do we start?"

"So impatient, youth these days…" Mormont chuckled. "Very well, you may start tomorrow. You will train with the recruits. We have to assess your skillset before we can hand out your position and tasks. But for now, you may rest. The travel must have been hard on you two. I'll leave you to eat in peace. I bid you a good night." Mormon said, getting up.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. However, it was broken when a certain blond entered the Great Hall.

"The Mad King's balls! What are you doing there, dear brother?"

Naruto groaned. He hadn't wanted to see the Imp now of all times, even though he knew that he had to eventually.

"I see that the pleasure is reciprocated." Tyrion said dryly. He hopped into a seat, facing them. "You look like you want to be anywhere but here. How come you aren't in King's Landing?"

Tyrion took a loaf of bread, dipping it inside his hot soup.

"Ask father." Naruto replied somewhat bitterly.

"Ah. I see that your relationship with father isn't so peachy, now, isn't it? Well, welcome to the dark side. You won't regret joining us. We have tits." Tyrion laughed at the face Naruto pulled while Jon chuckled.

The dinner was eventful. They had a lot of catching up to do and much witty banter to exchange. Finally they bid each other a good night and went on their way.

**(Hear me Roar! – Shapeshifter)**

It was in the dead of the night that Naruto felt a strange sensation filling his body. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable. It was like he was sucked in a great vacuum. A slow feeling of cold crept through his body, numbing his senses. Small tingles prickled his skin and he shivered in his sleep.

His eyes snapped wide open and he saw a sight that made ice course through his veins. A mythical creature floated nearly a foot above him. It was wearing a shroud that covered most of its ethereal body and its skeletal hand was held in a circle in front of its lipless mouth, while the creature made suction noises.

By the divines, a Shapeshifter! They were a very dangerous kind of creatures, the stuff of legends, told to children to make them behave. They belonged to the realm of the dead. What was one doing here anyway?

They were named this way thanks to their peculiar ability. They could absorb the soul of any being, living or undead. Once they did, they acquired all of its capacity and could turn into it in a matter of seconds.

The more soul they absorbed, the more powerful they became. Their power could easily be seen in their eyes. In their blank state, their eyes were grey. Then they turned blue, green and finally red. A red-eyed Shapeshifter had sucked hundreds of souls and could turn into anything.

The Shapeshifter hovering above him had crimson eyes blazing like hellfire.

"**Interesting" **It spoke in a voice that would have made lesser men lose control of their bladder. **"You resist the pull of death. You are the first human to achieve that." **It was truly a chilly sound.

"Who are you?" Naruto's voice shook.

"**My kind and I are known as the Black Brethren. I am the leader among my people. They call me Nuz Haraak. The Consuming Void"**

"Nice to meet you, sir Void. It's not that I don't like your company, but you're a little intimidating, standing so close…" Naruto squeaked.

Void said nothing, simply extending his skeletal arm. Its long claw ripped his shirt open. The bone felt cold, like it was Death itself that touched him. Its finger stopped just below his head and for a second, he was afraid that it was going to stab him.

"**You bear **_**his**_** mark. Interesting"** Void spoke.

"Whose mark?" Naruto asked in wonder. He had always wondered what the mark meant. It was a red drop of blood. He thought that it was a strange tattoo and left it at that.

"You shall see. A great destiny lies ahead of you, young one. I wonder if…"

Without explaining anything, the Shapeshifter dove into Naruto who couldn't get out of the way in time. He shot up, sheer agony tearing his muscles apart. He held up his right hand in the air and his eyes widened as he saw his flesh sizzle. A pattern started to appear, and when the pain had finally subsided he admired the new mark on the back of his hand.

It was a simple symbol. He knew a little High Valeryan and if he was not wrong, it was the symbol for 'Unity'.

He got back to a troubled sleep, mulling about his latest encounter.

When Naruto woke up, he felt like shit. He thought he had imagined the meeting. After all what were the odds of meeting a Shapeshifter? Ridiculously low at best.

He stretched his arms and rubbed his blurry eyes. He did a double take when he saw his right hand.

"So it wasn't a dread, huh?" He scratched his head.

"**Indeed it was not" **A deep voice boomed inside his mind, startling Naruto.

"Void, is that you?"

"**Yes. It is I."**

"So what now? You're going to follow me like a specter, or you're gonna do something useful, like helping me in battle?" Naruto asked.

"**I may or may not help, depending on the flow of Hazaam in the planar continuum." **

"I'm not sure that I want to know what this means." Naruto deadpanned.

**(Hear me Roar! - Chapter 4 End)**

Well, this was one very short chapter. I'll try to make my next one longer to compensate.

Anyways. Daenerys wedding, Ser Barristan's betrayal, Naruto to the wall, Meeting up with Tyrion and witty banter, and finally a Shapeshifter's appearance.

Now, before any of you complain, the Shapeshifter will not assist Naruto in every battle. In fact, the number of its appearance could be counted on the fingers of an amputee's hand.

As it said, it depends on the flow of Hazaam. What Hazaam is will be explained at a later date.

So, so, so… An overpowered pet that only seldom fights may be less useful than a weaker but obedient one. A penny for your thoughts about this matter.

Rate and review, and see you next time for the next installment of Hear me Roar!

Next chapter has a timeskip and preparations for Naruto's wedding. The big surprise is gonna come up soon!

Update: Edited Tywin's character somewhat, to what I think matches him more.


	5. Alliances

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to their respective author.

**Warnings**: Mentions of sexual intercourse, Language,

**Summary : **Naruto had many names : the pride of the Lannisters, the bastard child of Tywin, the prodigy. One thing is certain; he will do his utmost to uphold the name of his prestigious House. The Seven Kingdoms shall hear him roar!

Warning: Long ass Author's Note.

Author's Note:

One issue that was pointed out, and I thank you for having done so, is the matter of Naruto leaving the Kingsguard. True, traditionally, only death relieves a Kingsguard of his service. However, if you do recall, Ser Barristan was removed from his Kingsguard position by the Queen Regent. As such, I believe that only high authorities such as the King and Queen, and head of Houses can remove the title.

About Tywin's behavior. You seem to forget that when Tyrion married Tysha, a lowborn girl and Tywin caught wind of it, he made Jaime call her a whore in front of Tyrion and made each one of the guards rape her, giving her a coin each. I think that Tywin is ruthless when he wants to protect his House. If he can order an entire garrison to rape a girl of _fourteen_, I think that having a hand in condemning a knight who not only threatened the future of House Lannister, by having Naruto not inherit the Lordship, but also threatened future alliances by forbidding him to marry Sansa Stark, is the very _least_ he can do.

Then, the way he handled Naruto. Let it be said that Tywin was never the father of the year material. The way he treats his youngest son (apart from Naruto), Tyrion, proves that. He gives him the cold shoulder and despises him. Does Tyrion resent his father for that? Yes. But does he still not want to make his father proud of him?

Naruto owes everything to him. His survival, his education, his position in the Realm and so on and so forth. Did Tyrion bitch when his father decided that he had to marry Sansa Stark, when he did not even like her this way? There are three main differences between Tyrion and Naruto:

Tyrion did not like Sansa Stark

Naruto was warned beforehand by Tywin about his impending marriage.

Naruto really, really likes Sansa

He is just upset that his father decided to hasten things up. He had expected to marry her a lot later, maybe in his sixteenths. He still thinks he is a bit too young for that.

Tywin simply reacted the way one would react upon seeing a mosquito. If you saw a mosquito that just pumped your blood, would you just stare at her and ponder the reasons why it bit you? How it was done to provide for its household? Or would you just smash the hell out of it?

Then about his decision to bring Naruto to the Wall and separate him from Jon. It serves two main purposes. First, Tyrion is at the Wall, and he hopes to bring Naruto and his sibling closer. He is not afraid of the dwarf corrupting his son, for he has raised him well, or so he thinks. Second is to lessen Naruto's attachment to the Starks.

Now, you may wonder why he would do such a thing. Naruto will soon be bound to his future spouse, Lady Sansa. However, Tyrion does not think that such an alliance will always hold. He is aware that if worse comes to shove, they may be at war with the North. He is confident that if such a scenario unfolds, the wife shall stand by her husband. You can clearly see in the books how Sansa stayed with Joffrey even after he killed her father.

Naruto would never kill a member of her family, so he can't see a reason why, if a conflict sparks between their two Houses, Sansa would not stand by her husband.

By getting Jon Snow out of his son's life, Tywin curbs a possible threat. Having a Stark, even a bastard one, near his son would be disastrous in case a war does happen. The man basically lives two chambers left from Naruto's dwelling. It would be easy to cut his throat in his sleep.

Furthermore, Tywin does not want Naruto to rely on anybody but his House. If these two became close as brothers, Naruto might more inclined to side with him.

Naruto may very well decide to take Sansa and flee to Winterfell with Jon. He would not outright fight his House, but he would still be out of his reach.

Finally, if you find the plot lacking or are displeased about it, know that I could not care less. I do not write to cater to your every desire. I write for myself, as I believe it is a fun activity and I wish to share a hopefully good moment with you. I will stand firmly by my beliefs. Once again, I am sorry to disappoint you.

Now, let's get this friggin show on the road!

**(Hear me Roar! – Chapter 5: Alliances)**

It was a quite breakfast. Only the sound of crisping bread being and the slurping noises Tyrion made while drinking his beer echoed in the Great Hall.

Tyrion was never one for silence. He always tried to lighten things up, because silence meant he had time to dwell on his thoughts. And dwelling on his thoughts unearthed things he would rather left buried deep inside the core of Westeros.

Something caught his eye as Naruto held a glass of juice. He himself was well-versed in High Valeryan so it was no

"Dear brother, I did not take you for the tattoo type." Tyrion said casually.

Naruto brought his sleeve down to cover the sign, but didn't say anything. He did not want to discuss that.

A crow flew into the Great Wall, cawing loudly to get their attention. A letter was tied to its leg. Naruto took it and rubbed its head. It left the room as swiftly as it came.

Naruto broke the seal identifying the letter as coming from House Baelish, and quickly unrolled the scroll.

"I see," Naruto said simply. He rolled the parchment and threw it into the fireplace.

He had just read about his father's little ploys. He knew that what he did was not only to punish Ser Barristan. If there was one thing Naruto knew for sure about his father, it was that for every move he made, he planned at least three steps ahead. A seemingly foolish move would be of tremendous benefit to him.

It reminded of one game of chess he had played against Tywin in his youth.

_A look of concentration was carved on his face as Naruto considered his next move. Things were not looking good at all. He had already lost a rook and four pawns._

_He carefully plucked a pawn from the chessboard and moved it forward._

_Tywin simply took his queen and advanced it. _

_Naruto's eyes widened at the grave mistake he had done. It was in the direct path of his own queen. He could take it without any risk. Without any hesitation, he moved his own queen and took the black one._

_He realized his mistake three turns later, when he was check-mated by his father's rook._

"_Do you know what mistake you did?" Tywin asked patiently._

"_I didn't get the whole picture"_

"_Indeed you didn't. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made in order to gain something greater. Do you know of the Frozen March?" He asked._

"_Grand Meister Clover told me about it. House Cargyll sent a lot of soldiers north of the Wall to conquer new lands. The King beyond the Wall heard of it, and when they were deep beyond the Wall, at about two weeks of walk from there, he ordered all the villages in their way to be burnt to the ground. He threw salt to bar the lands. Cold and hungry, the army perished without achieving anything."_

"_Do you see how that relates?"_

**(Hear me Roar! – Disgrace)**

"Disgraceful!" A voice sneered, disdain evident on the aged face. "Is that what it all comes to?"

Beowulf stayed kneeling, receiving the brunt of his father's scorn mute as a tomb. He was accustomed to this treatment and would not let his father's arrows pierce his hard shell.

"My only son… Staining our family honor, besmirching the name of our great ancestors, spitting upon our noble heritage. Colluding with traitors, laying with _whores_!"

Beowulf's eyes snapped open revealing stunning golden eyes. They narrowed in contempt.

"Don't call her that…" He threatened between clenched teeth.

His Lord and father stood. His face was puce.

"You dare threaten me, you good-for-nothing?! Leave. You are no son of mine." He spoke harshly.

Beowulf rose with grace, spitting on the floor before turning sharply on his heel. His footsteps echoed loudly inside the Throne Room. He vowed he would never see his father again. If he did, it would be to drive a sword through his cold heart. He wondered if black blood would ooze out of the wound. Knowing his father, it surely would.

He looked at the sky. Dark clouds loomed overhead, a very light rain poured down from the sky. He remembered a saying he heard inside a gloomy tavern.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors, indeed…"

A crow cawed loudly to grab his attention. It fell down swiftly, a letter held in its serrated beak. The bird dropped it inside his open palm and swiftly left afterwards.

It bore no seal, so this meant that it didn't come from a House Lord. He read the content in his mind and was shocked by it. This… could completely change the game.

A dark chuckle left his mouth. His father would never know what hit him.

**(Hear me Roar! – A cruel Lord)**

Edmond Ashford of House Ashford was not a nice man. He was the Lord of a noble and ancient House, whose wealth and influence, albeit not rivaling the Lannister's and the Tyrell's, reached far.

He was a bloodthirsty warmonger whose sin of greed reserved him a hot seat deep inside a certain circle of Hell. His only motto was, 'I see, I want, I take'.

He was inside his bedroom, his hands gripping tightly two firm hips. He grunted as he, with unparalleled savagery, pounded into the hot flesh encasing him. He could feel his end approaching. Unsheathing his knife, he waited until the last moment and before he came, he stabbed the whore repeatedly in the back.

Her body contracted impossibly at the assault. Finally, her muscles loosened and he quickly slid out of her.

"Ain't nothing like rigor mortis…" He chuckled.

Pulling up his pants, he called for a servant. A man in his mid-fifties appeared. He bowed deeply and quickly assessed the situation.

"Get rid of her." He ordered.

"Yes my Lord." He bowed once more. "I have a message for you. It doesn't bear any seal." His majordomo handed him a letter and took the cooling corpse. He hauled her on his shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Edmond scanned the content of the letter. If he understood correctly, this could make him impossibly wealthy and powerful.

"This boy sure knows how to liven things up. Let us just hope he can keep his end of the bargain."

**(Hear me Roar! – A rain of crows)**

Ten other people across the Seven Realms received the letters which bore no seal.

**(Hear me Roar! – Hear me incest!)**

Cersei's blood ran cold as she read the note left on her nightstand. It was deceptively simple yet carried the might of a battering ram.

'_I know of your escapades with Jaime'_

There was no signature whatsoever, so she was left to wonder who might have discovered their dirty little secret. Of course, it was somewhat spread within their noble House that when they were younger, they had experimented and discovered their sexuality together.

However, that was more than twenty years ago.

Who could have known about their recent affairs?

There were certain people that might have been aware of it. One was the Master of the Whisperers. The other was Littlefinger. However, neither would dare utter a word. Not only had they nothing to gain, they also had a lot to lose. Too much to lose to act.

She grabbed the piece of paper and turned it. To her surprise, there was, in the same handwriting, some instructions.

'_Rendezvous tomorrow at Claw's Spike, midnight.'_

She had no choice, she had to go. Too much was at stake. If things came into light, her head could very well land on a stake, pardon the pun.

_(The following night)_

She sat at a table at the far end, a shroud hiding her features. Her disgust at the place was apparent. Not only was the place derelict, there were a lot of drunks ogling her. Her facial traits might have been hidden; her shapely body was still on display.

A stranger approached her table and dropped on the seat in front of her. He ordered one beer after she declined his offer. His features too were hidden beneath a heavy cowl.

He grabbed the beer and she could see his hand. It was scarred. He must have been in countless battles.

When he spoke, his voice was muffled by some cloth. Obviously, he did not want to be recognized. It either meant that he had a peculiar tone of voice that one wouldn't forget, or that she knew him on a personal basis.

"You must be wondering why I called you here."

She nodded, lips pinched in a thin line – not that he could see it with her clothes -.

"Don't worry; your secret is well guarded. It took quite a bit of digging and bribing but I managed to find out about it. What I want is revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"No, no, no. That's for me to know and for you to try your damnedest to find out. What I can tell you is that you have to take that." He pulled out a small vial of translucent liquid and pushed it toward her, "and you have to make a certain person drink it. Odorless, tasteless, colorless; it's the perfect tool to get the job done."

She took it and carefully pocketed it.

"And who must I give it to?"

**(Hear me Roar! – Deaf and dumb)**

Baboo looked at the man in front of him in wonder.

"I asked you to bring me to your master." An angry voice, belonging to a man, demanded.

"Don't bother with him, poor sod is deaf." The master answered in his lackey's stead. "Deaf and dumb; the gods sure were cruel to him."

"Then why do you keep him?" He huffed.

"He has two good eyes." He shrugged, "Trusty men are hard to come by in these treacherous times. He won't reveal any secret I might have, because it won't get through his thick skull."

"I can see what you mean." He took off his expensive coat and hung it on a coat rack.

"What brings you so far from home?" He asked.

The man pulled a letter from his belt's pouch and give it to the master. After having scanned the letter, the man frowned.

"I see. What do you need from me?"

"An army. I have to reclaim what was mine from the beginning."

"That's expensive." The master explained.

"Once I regain it, you shall be rewarded handsomely. You will be given a title and some lands, and servants."

"I have little needs for that. I only want money. Money is power."

"Oh, you will have money. More money than you could possibly know what to do with…"

A little smirk blossomed on the master's face.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Beowulf."

Twin golden orbs glowed, excitement brimming in these peculiar eyes.

"May we prosper together." Beowulf answered.

**(Hear me Roar! – Sadist)**

Sadism is a paraphilia. It is described as a perversion in which sexual satisfaction can only be achieved by inflicting physical or moral pain to the partner. A sadist derives pleasure from inflicting pain and/or humiliation.

Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort was considered by many a sadist. Normally, in the BDSM circles, people were never on a side or the other of the spectrum. It was always a blend of sadism and masochism. Some leaned toward the sadistic side while other preferred receiving pain and being humiliated.

There were a few exceptions, and Ramsay was one of them. The man was a pure sadist. He did not just like pain. He reveled in it. To see unadulterated pain and horror twisting someone's feature was the greatest gratification he could ever hope for. Of course, not everyone shared his passion toward the game, but none dared speak they mind, for fear of being flayed alive by the bastard.

His trusty flaying knife in his hand, he expertly carved out a patch of skin and muscle off his victim's calf. The man's every plead, shout and prayed were music in his ear, music that brought him to new orgasmic heights. He was rock hard and had to stop several times during his torture session in order not to come.

Men or women, it mattered not to him, he enjoyed the screams all the same.

"Now, sing the Maiden and the bear for me." He whispered in his captive's ear.

The man nodded fearfully and began singing.

"_A bear there was, a bear, a bear!_

_All black and brown and –OH LORD"_

He shouted as the knife was buried deep in his stomach.

"I did not tell you to stop." Ramsay's deathly whisper came.

"_T-Three boys, a g-goat, and a dancing bear!_  
_They danced and spun, -PLEASE SPARE ME, I BEG OF YOU!"_

Sobs racked his body as the blade twisted and turned left, slicing open his belly.

"Now, I don't remember these being the lyrics. Stay focused." He admonished with perverse amusement.

"_Oh, sweet she was, and pure, and fair! _Please, I can't take it anymore" His voice was hoarse from screaming. Thankfully Ramsay had not moved the knife.

"Oh, I think you can take quite a bit of it. The human body is a fantastic machine, able to bear a lot of punishment before failing. I just think you lack motivation." With that, he dragged ruthlessly the knife across the man's stomach.

The man's screams reached a new height and he must have damaged his vocal chords from such noisy screaming. It was a wonder his innards had not fallen out of the body yet, though it may have been due to the fact that the cut was quite thin. He did not know and didn't ponder about it as the pain was making him delirious.

But the worst part had not even begun yet. With deliberate slowness, Ramsay spread the two parts of the man stomach, and buried his hand in his guts.

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was so close to fainting; to succumbing to blissful unconsciousness.

"Don't faint on me yet. The night is still young." Ramsay whispered seductively.

**(Hear me Roar! – A feast of fools)**

"Eat and drink men! The old whore's given us plenty of goods, and we're gonna suck her nipples dry if that's the last thing we do!" A loud voice guffawed.

A young man pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Why did his father have to be such an… uncouth man?

"Is it not to your taste, Pauldron?" His father asked.

This was one of the reasons why he hated the man. Who in the Seven Kingdoms named his son after shoulder guards of all things?

"It's quite good." He took a sip from the steaming soup they had all been served.

Then collapsed on the table, cutlery falling from his limp fingers.

"No… No! Father!" He shouted, shaking his father. This couldn't be true!

He may not have liked the man, he still did not wish death upon him. After a minute, the man rose, laughing uproariously.

"Hahaha! I got you real good. You should have seen your face." He laughed.

"Ha ha. Really funny." He huffed, refusing to look at his father.

"Now, don't take it that way. You know," He was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"You won't get me this time." Pauldron said, still sulking.

"No –cough – I'm not faking it." He barely managed to grit out.

Blood was soaking his hand, and leaked out of the corner of his mouth. It filled his lungs and he couldn't seem to manage to get air in. It was a truly horrible way of dying.

Benedare Belmore collapsed once more and this time didn't get up. He would never get up again.

A frightened Pauldron Belmore had become the new Lord of House Belmore.

**(Hear me Roar! – The eunuch and the Pinky)**

Lord Varys and Lord Baelish were both cunning politicians. Skilled in the way of words, they both wielded the language with the utmost efficiency, often leading to witty banter between the two of them.

"I've heard of a Lord," Lord Varys said, his smooth soft voice easily carrying inside the Throne Room, "Who collects the bodies of beautiful young people. It must be quite hard to satisfy this particular fetish. The logistics alone…"

"I believe it takes some _balls_ to do such a move, though you wouldn't know about that now, would you? I've always wondered; do they keep your balls in a box?" Littlefinger aksed mirthfully.

"Oh, I do not know. And we had been so close. I do however know of the little game you're playing." Varys whispered.

"I play a lot of games, most of which happen inside a bedroom." Petyr answered.

"This particular game does not belong in a bedroom. I shall give you a clue. It wears a coat of black and caws loudly."

Petyr's eyes narrowed. "I see. You must be mistaken then though I cannot blame for your memory to fail in your old age."

"We have a common ally, and our goals may not differ much."

"What do you suggest? An alliance?" He snorted at the fool's arrogance.

"A truce." The Spider answered.

**(Hear me Roar! – Training at Castle Black)**

Alliser Thorne was a man of fifty, heft, dry and hard. He was a harsh taskmaster but he knew talent when he saw it. And Jon Snow possessed talent in spades.

"Come on, can't you beat one bastard?" He called out.

One of the trainees rushed, intent on breaking one or two of the bastard's bones, but was swiftly backhanded across the face. His nose bled from the impact and he struggled to inhale some air.

"That's enough. Get out you scum! The shrimp get in there!"

The shrimp - or Naruto as it were - got inside the circle of recruits as Jon left. He dropped his sword.

"What do ye think you're doing?" Alliser called out.

"Just making things fair." Naruto simply answered.

"Do you really think you can go against ten armed men barehanded? You've got some serious confidence in your skills. Let's see if it's warranted."

Two men rushed at the blond, intent on bashing the arrogant prick's face in. Naruto grabbed one of the men's arms, and pulled him in the way of another man's sword strike. Thankfully they had wooden swords; otherwise he would have been minced meat.

He threw the man's at his companion, making both men fall on their asses. He kicked the sword out of the armed man and laid his foot on the man's throat.

"I yield!" He cried.

Naruto sighed. Murderers, thieves, rapists… The worst of the worst were gathered here. They would give their lives to protect the realm. Most of those would not survive their first encounter with the wildlings once on the other side of the Wall. Naruto didn't particularly care.

They deserved it for all the major offenses they committed. He didn't know if it was a mercy that they were not executed. Ancient horrors awaited beyond the Wall, especially if the rumor he heard in Winterfell was true.

He didn't help the man to his feet and left the circle.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Alliser said.

"Commander Mormont asked me to supervise the training of your new troops, not to assist in their training. I don't want to sound presumptuous, but I have far better things to do than to train cutthroats and rapists." Naruto spoke clearly.

"Scared, are you?" Alliser taunted.

Naruto didn't deign answering. It was beneath him. He wordlessly left.

"Tch. Uppity noblemen… You rascals; get the hell out of here!" Alliser shouted.

The men quickly scrambled and left the premises.

They were doomed if these were the best the realm had to offer.

**(Hear me Roar! – Cheers!)**

"I raise my cup," A slurred voice said, "To the lazy slob and his queer of a brother!"

Renly Baratheon's sexuality was taboo in King's Landing if you did not want to incur the wrath of the King. However, the ban lifted once the frontiers of the capital were crossed.

"Cheers!" The men chorused.

Such words could get a man hung first hour the next morning, however he didn't seem to care.

Beowulf shook his head at the vulgarity. He was not the most couth youth there was, he still despised swear words. He had received too many from his father for him to take a liking to it.

When he thought about his genitor, a smile came upon his face. The man had been terrified beyond belief when he saw the polished metal of his blade shining in the Great Hall's lighting. His terror had only amplified when he drove mercilessly the weapon through his father's body.

The man had shat upon his holy throne as his bowels loosened. Contrary to his belief, a very crimson blood had poured out of the gash when he pulled out the sword.

In light of recent events, he could very well say that the letter he had received was truly a godsend.

'_Greetings Beowulf, Heir of House Getes,_

_I have heard of your recent… troubles with your father.  
I am willing to aid you in the reclaiming of your birthright._

_Give this letter to Master Grendel of Riverrun._

_In exchange for my help, you only have to swear vassalage to the Heir of the noble House Lannister._

_You shall be granted all the benefits such a condition implies. The House shall provide you with funding, clothes, food and weapon if you require it. Free trade shall be established between the two Houses. You will lend assistance in the form of men, and your own sword to your Sworn Lord._

_You shall be known as a member of the Sworn Seven._

_I do hope this letter finds you._

_A friend'_

With his help, he had enlisted the help of an army of ferocious soldiers, obeying his every order.

"The Sworn Seven, huh? That sounds nice. Does that mean there are six other people like me?" He wondered aloud.

"_Oh, we are Beowulf's army.  
Each a mighty Thane  
we'll pummel your asses  
and ravage your lasses  
and do it over all again.__**"**_

The men sang as they rhythmically bashed their mugs of beer and cups of wine against the great table, drink spilling from the recipients.

Beowulf wanted to groan.

What a glorious war song.

**(Hear me Roar! – The caverns of Time)**

"_Far over the misty __mountains__ cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day.  
To claim our long-forgotten gold"_

The men sang to give them some courage. Their trek had been a perilous one. They had even encountered a White Direwolf which had decimated ten of their men.

Finally they came upon the entrance of a deep, damp and dark cavern. They lit their torches and penetrated inside.

Carved upon the walls were words of warning in different tongues. Dothraki, High Valeryan, Ryonar… even the common tongue.

'_This is the cavern of Time wherein the future meets the past. An ancient evil lies in its depth.'_

"I knew it, this place is cursed!" One of the men shouted.

He turned to run but was skewered by the sword of one Lord Arwyn Torwald.

"You will go nowhere. We are in this together, and we will leave with the treasures this place keeps hidden in its depths." He said.

No objection was made so they continued their march toward the fabulous treasures supposedly amassed inside.

When they were halfway through, the air in front of them shifted, and in front of them materialized a terrifying specter, longue black robe billowing in an invisible gust of wind.

"**Leave this place now. Heed the warning; you shall only find death here."**

The men were ready to take flight, but didn't when they remembered the fate that awaited runaways.

"A specter, a devil whatever. What is in my path shall be destroyed, be it the Great Maker himself!" Arwyn shouted, striding forward with an impressive show of speed and impaled the specter straight through the gut.

"I told you to leave this place." The specter rasped. Its voice was a faint whisper.

"You're only trying to protect the treasures." Arwyn scoffed.

"**No, fool. I am trying to protect **_**you**_**."** With a final shuddering breath, the being disappeared.

A deep rumble shook the cave, making stones fall from the cavern's roof.

"**Finally, after a thousand of years of captivity, I am free. I thank you, mortals. Had you not vanquished Theozard, I would still be imprisoned." **A new voice boomed. It was much more ancient than the specter's and had an evil quality to it that struck terror inside the men's hearts.

"Who are you?" Arwyn demanded, his voice not breaking despite the fear gripping his core.

"**I am Pandemonium, the Demon God of the Sixth House. May I know my savior's name?" **It asked in a deep unearthly voice.

"I am Lord Arwyn of House Ashford. I freed you, so I am your master now." It was simplistic logic at best.

Pandemonium's eyes narrowed, becoming thin slits. What a presumptuous bug, thinking that he could own one such as him.

"**Indeed you are."** The Sixth House Demon answered, showing none of its contempt. **"You can make a wish. I shall grant it for free."**

"I want…" Arwyn stopped for a few seconds to ponder.

Should he request wealth? An immense strength? Women? No, no. That would not do. With time he could amass wealth, grow stronger and collect more women that he would know what to do with. No, he needed…

"I want immortality." He spoke.

"**Very well. However, in order to gain something, you have to lose something of equal value. I require a sacrifice for the exchange to be made. You shall sacrifice the lives of every man here. Do you accept the terms?"**

"I do!" He answered quickly.

"Lord Ashford, please reconsider!"

"You can't do that!"

These men were of no consequence to him if he could gain immortality.

"**Let the feast begin."** Pandemonium spoke, sealing the doom of every man present.

The men in the back started to run, wanting to get the hell away from there. They were the first to die. One of them had both legs removed from him. Another was beheaded. One was ripped in two vertically while another had his entrails fall out of his body and dropped to the ground. The last one was shaking as a hand protruded from his chest. A dark red muscle was held in an unyielding grip.

Madness and chaos descended upon the men. They shoved each other, trampling on downed soldiers as they tried to get out. However, each and every one of them was brutally ripped apart by the Demon God.

Finally, Arwyn was the only one left standing. He was shaking at the display of power and brutally of Pandemonium.

"Now, your wish shall be granted."

When you make a wish, you have to be very careful with the wording. The catch of the deal was the death of every man present. Every man.

Pandemonium materialized behind Arwyn, and went inside the mortal's body. Their essences merged and Arwyn's was quickly squashed and destroyed by the much more powerful one of the ancient evil.

It was nothing but an empty shell manipulated by a demon, much like a marionette.

The new being's eyes snapped open, revealing vicious burning red eyes.

"You shall live eternally through me." The demon chuckled.

The demon walked out of the cave, stretching its legs after a long time of staying put, testing the human limbs. It would take some getting accustomed to.

He looked down and saw a rolled up scroll besides a few midnight black feathers. He picked it up and saw no seal.

He read its contents and his eyes blazed with an unholy fire.

Most interesting.

**(Hear me Roar! – Back to the bastard)**

Ramsay Bolton wiped the blood that coated the blade of his flaying knife off with his latest victim's pants' fabric.

It had been a short albeit intense moment. Alas, all good things had to come to an end eventually. He was left with a pressing urge and wondered who he would call to satisfy it. Maybe gentle Elliandre? She was so adorable, with doe eyes and silk black hair falling down her waist. He could not wait to tear her apart.

But now was not the moment for that. He had to clean the torture chamber and dispose of the body before any course of action could be taken.

The door banged open and inside stepped a foul tempered Edward, his father's personal majordomo. He laid eyes upon the corpse, disgust evident on his face, and threw a parchment at him.

Ramsay deftly caught it.

The man left without uttering a single word. It was always like that with him. Always straight to the point. Not that Ramsay disliked it; he in fact hated beating around the bush.

He quickly unrolled it and committed the contents to memory.

It would come in handy soon, he was sure of it.

**(Hear me Roar! – The heir of House Belmore)**

It was a particularly cloudy day, the day the previous Lord of House Belmore was buried. He was a fair and jovial man, always throwing one joke or two to lighten the atmosphere.

Pauldron was sure that, were the man still alive, he would have made fun of the faces they were all pulling.

However, it was not to be. The man rested in peace, amongst his ancestors and at his wife's side.

The newly orphaned Lord Belmore did not cry. He refused to spill a tear. Not that he wasn't sad. He would simply not show weakness. Not in front of his father's grave, not in front of his men.

He had to be strong. He would be a great leader, surpassing his father's greatness.

Rain poured upon their head, as if the heavens themselves were lamenting his father's passing.

Sad and weary, Pauldron was the last to leave the gravesite, deposing a lone white lily upon the earth. His father was in a better place, he consoled himself.

Tired and weary, Pauldron crashed heavily in his bed by his tent. He was too tired to take off his clothes. He turned his head toward the nightstand to extinguish the little flame of his lone candle.

He saw a letter on the piece of furniture.

Thoroughly intrigued, he read it and was surprised at what he saw.

**(Hear me Roar! – The Bloody Lady)**

Lady Elizabeth Bathory was a widow. Her husband, Ferencz had died in curious circumstances. Some speculated that she had killed him for the money and the power that it would grant her. However, people said many things, and nothing had ever been proven.

There was a large bath in the middle of the Main Room of her chambers. She was currently taking a bath, reveling in the wonderful product that did wonders for her skin.

A knock on the door broke the peace, and the door slid open soundlessly. Her trusted servant, Algor came in. He bowed, not seeming to mind the heavy tang that hung in the air.

"Milady, I bear great news. A summon has been issued. Your presence is required inside the Capital in seven days of time."

"Who issued the summon?" She asked, clearly curious.

"He is known as 'a friend'. However, it says that you must come on behalf of the heir of House Lannister." Algor answered.

Elizabeth got up wordlessly, pulling one leg then the other over the bathtub's edge. She was still naked but didn't seem to mind. A thick dark red liquid clung to her skin like a coat or a red gown.

She strode forward purposefully, a slight swagger to her steps that made her hips sway seductively.

It was a tightly kept secret that the Lady of House Bathory bathed in young maiden's blood. She said that it helped her skin stay young. Seeing her luscious figure, most people would assess it was the truth.

Algor honestly couldn't care less. She was his mistress and he was her servant. It was simple as that. She could masturbate naked inside a church with a goat's hoof and he still wouldn't give a damn.

"Prepare the horse." She ordered.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, not missing a beat.

"Now."

**(Hear me Roar! – A Lion in the deer's den)**

The trek back to King's Landing was a long and tiring one. By the time Naruto and Tyrion reached the capital, the sky was dark and the moon shone brightly, lighting their path.

Tyrion was silent for once, simply observing his fellow blond and brother.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyrion finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, distracted, "Oh, nothing. Just about this rumor…"

"Yes, the Brood Mother does have multiple tits." Tyrion said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Not this one, idiot! The one about the Council of Iron."

"Ah yes, quite a disturbing one. Ten men powerful and wealthy enough to destroy countries and buy all of their inhabitants. Their influence is enormous and wide-spread. Their deeds are shady and pernicious, and one can only wonder if all the woes of the world are not due to their actions."

"Do you know anything about them?" Naruto asked.

Tyrion seemed to ponder on some thing or another, before he finally answered, "Not much is known about them. One of their members is named 'Black Hand', as he always wears dark gloves. Other than that, I have no idea."

The gates came into view, flanked by thick murals that had repelled more wannabe invaders than they bothered to count.

They walked with haste as they wanted to go to rest quite badly. They saw a great commotion on the Saint's Road. A crowd of varied people stood and clapped at a short figure who shouted something they couldn't hear. They got closer and heard the spoken words.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the fourteenth issue of our Test My Wit and Test My Might tournament! Everyone can participate! The entering fee is 100 gold coins, and the prize pool is 10 000 gold coins! Furthermore, the winner of the Test My Wit contest will be rewarded the 'Lost Tome of Baldur', and the winner of the Test My Might one will be awarded the 'Dark Slayer'."

Gasps filled the crowd. The Lost Tome of Baldur related the story of the First Men which was lost to time. But what interested them more was the Dark Slayer. It was a mythical artifact that hailed from an era long since passed. It was forged inside the Boiling Forge by the legendary blacksmith Tolik. It was said to have slain countless evil entities, and absorbed their power. It was only a legend, of course. Its blade was pitch black, not even reflecting light, while the handle was a deep crimson.

"I want in," Naruto said, the cogs in his mind working furiously.

"I am quite interested in the Lost Tome myself, while I cannot wield the Dark Slayer"

The Test My Wit was a simple contest in which two contestants tested their knowledge. The one who could get the most answers right would win the round and go to the next stage.

Tyrion won by a fair margin; however he was closely followed by his brother.

The Test My Might contest was an interesting one. It was a simple arm wrestling tournament.

Naruto quickly powered through the adversity, breaking a few hands in the process. The finals came soon enough.

"Finally, the moment you all awaited! This finale shall oppose Gozo the Crusher, to Naruto Lannister, the Vanquisher!" The midget said.

"Wha'? I hav' ta fight a brat? Get lost kid, or I'll crush your hand to dust." The heavy man said, stretching his muscles.

"You look really dumb, and hearing you confirmed my suspicion. The bigger they are, the dumber they sound." Naruto taunted.

Gozo growled, getting in position. Naruto's tiny hand was dwarfed by the massive one of Gozo. The announcer gave the start and for a few seconds nothing happened.

Gozo was sweating. How was it possible? The boy's hand would not budge, no matter how much he pushed.

Naruto smirked. It would be an easy win. He could feel raw power course through his veins, and unbeknownst to him his eyes had turned red.

He _pushed_ and a loud scream filled the air. Gozo held his limp hand. The marble table was completely smashed. Gozo's hand had smashed the table with so much force, it created a deep crater. His hand was completely broken. A few of his bones were broken while the ones on the back of his hand were completely obliterated.

"Oops, I think I overdid it." Naruto said, not caring particularly. Gozo was a known thug, and he would not bully people with one useless hand, or so he hoped.

Getting up, Naruto collected the reward and went to the Red Keep to get some well-deserved sleep in.

"Remind me to never go against you in a battle of brawn." Tyrion deadpanned.

"Duly noted." Naruto answered.

They parted ways as Naruto had to report to his father. Knocking upon Tywin's office's door, Naruto awaited his father's word to enter.

Naruto bowed his head. He was still a little bitter about his last encounter with his father.

They spoke about what happened in this last month, and then Tywin said something that actually shocked him.

"The wedding will have to be postponed. The King is dead."

**(Hear me Roar! – Chapter 5 over)**

Well, that's it for chapter 5 folks. I hope it curbs the bitter taste left by last chapter.

The Sworn Seven are not Sworn Sword like Jon was. They are seven powerful Lords and Ladies that sworn vassalage to Naruto Lannister.

So the identities of the Sworn Seven are the following:

Beowulf Getes of House Getes

Edmond Ashford of House Ashford

Arwyn Torvald (in the possession of Demon God Pandemonium) of House Torvald

Ramsay Snow of House Bolton

Pauldron Belmore of House Belmore

Elizabeth Bathory of House Bathory

Unknown number 7

I'll let you guess the seventh member's identity. I'm sure you can find it easily.

On another note, there are quite a few songs in this chapter. Three in fact!

The first one is The Maiden and the Bear. It's an official song of ASOIAF.

The second one is from the movie Beowulf I believe.

The third is from The Hobbit.

Speaking of Beowulf, yes he is indeed the Beowulf from the Norwegian mythology. He will not however be overpowered. If he was, he would have taken the castle without any help. He is however a great warrior.

You may have noticed the reference to Master Grendel. It also comes from the story of Beowulf, however he is not an ogre. He is a wealthy and influent man, but human nonetheless.

Then, Elizabeth Bathory. Yes, it is _that_ Elizabeth. What can I say? I like her character.

Oh, before I forget, did any of you watch A Serbian Film? The line **'Newborn porn! Newborn!'** never fails to crack me up.

Read and review, I read each one of your reviews with the utmost care, and try to answer to them to the best of my abilities.

That's it for now. The next chapter will be the much awaited Wedding between Naruto Lannister and Sansa Stark.


End file.
